The Pretty Corpses
by Daddy's Little Cannibal
Summary: The Pretty Corpses is the first movie using vampire actors along with human actors. Edward and Bella are the main characters. A better summary is inside. Connected to All the Pretty Corpses NOT a sequel or rewrite! B/E
1. The Audition

**A/N:** This is, in a way, connected to _All the Pretty Corpses_. I was just standing around thinking about that story and this idea popped into my head. What if that was an actual book that someone is basing a movie off of and they used real vampires instead of actors pretending to be vampires and then slowly but surely this idea popped into my head. You don't have to read _All the Pretty Corpses_ to read this story; this is just kind of me experimenting with the idea.

**Summary: **All the Pretty Corpses is a popular novel written by the infamous Daddy's Little Cannibal (I promise that I will not be mentioned anywhere in this story). Twisted Films studio has decided to make ATPC into a movie using, for the first time ever, real vampires. Edward Cullen, who ironically has the same name as the character in the book, plays the leading role as the vegetarian vampire who has fallen for the singer Isabella "Bella" Swan, who is played by new comer- Isabella Swan. Its attraction at first sight as the two actors must deal with the lifestyle of being an extremely controversial movie as well as the complications of being star crossed lovers.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Twilight_.

**Reminder:** This has the same alternative universe as All the Pretty Corpses.

**The Pretty Corpses  
Preface**

I never wanted to be in a movie before. The only reason I was trying out is because my best friend, Jessica, didn't want to be here alone. The whole idea of a vampire love interest made me feel uncomfortable. I didn't hate vampires but I didn't feel comfortable knowing that I was going to be in the same room with a vampire that could easily kill me.

The waiting room was filled with murmurs as girls, from all over the world, read their lines to themselves. I had glanced through my lines but never really made any effort to memorize them. I was realistic. I knew that I wasn't going to get the part. I was awkward, I couldn't sing, and I was a horrible actress. They made me a tree in a play when I was in kindergarten because trees don't talk. I ended up ruining the part by sneezing really loud and falling into the background that the fifth graders had made for us, ruining the kindergarten production of the _Wizard of Oz_.

The door opened revealing a dumb struck Jessica. A huge grin was on her face as she stared ahead. Her eyes were wide and she looked like she had just been hypnotized. I had gotten used to this reaction by now. Most girls came out like this after their audition with Edward Cullen.

I was very aware of Edward Cullen's history. He was the only single vampire of the Cullen clan- a clan of vegetarian vampires that is led by Carlisle Cullen, the vampire that made vampirism legal in the United States. He was the one that convinced congress that vampires could live off of animal blood. The only difference is that their eyes turn gold instead of crimson, which makes it easier for police to find out which vampires have been feeding on humans.

"He's gorgeous." Jessica smiled still looking straight ahead. "He looks more beautiful in real life than he does on TV."

I smiled awkwardly at her. "How did the audition go?" I asked with little enthusiasm.

"I don't know." Jessica still sounded dazed. "I can't remember. He's so beautiful." She glided across the floor and went to sit next to me on the fold out chair, still llooking straight ahead. "I want this part Bella. I want to be able to kiss him."

"You kissed him?" I gasped.

Jessica shook her head. "No. But if I get the part I'll get too." She looked at me. "He's gorgeous, Bella. He's absolutely gorgeous."

"Isabella Swan." The casting director called from the door way. My head shot up and I looked at her. "You're next."

"Good luck Bella." Jessica whispered to me before I got out of my seat.

I walked awkwardly across the tile floor, past the casting director, into the room. It was a lot smaller than I thought it would be. There was a long table that had three chairs next to each other. Two were occupied by a male and a female. The casting director sat down between them and pointed in front of her.

Edward Cullen was sitting on a stool across from them. Jessica was right, he did look better in real life than he did on TV. He was a tall with messy bronze hair. He was wearing a casual pair of blue jeans and a buttoned down light blue shirt. He was staring at the script in front of him. He didn't even pretend like he was interested in me.

"Alright Bella," the woman who had invited me in said. "I want you to take a seat next to Edward. We're going to go over the scene where Edward sneaks into your hotel room."

I took a seat next to Edward. He lifted his head to look at me. His topaz eyes caught me off guard. They were beautiful. I gasped and tried to look away but it was hard. It was like those cheesy vampires movies where Dracula tells his victims to look into his eyes and they instantly become hypnotized. That's what Edward Cullen was doing to me. He could tell me to jump off a cliff and I'd do it in a heartbeat.

Edward's face hardened and he fist tightened. He looked away from me, releasing his hold, and scooted the stool a few inches away from me. I felt my heart break and my throat catch in my chest. I didn't think he liked me.

"Do you know why I came here tonight?" Edward asked.

I shook my head, forgetting that we were even auditioning. I was too absorbed in his voice and what he had to say to me.

"You're afraid of me, aren't you?"

I wanted to lie and say no but I continued to stare at him in wonder.

"I'm not going to hurt you." His voice was filled with dark humor.

"I know." I whispered.

This made Edward look at me. His eyes were wide and he looked shocked. "I came here to kill you." He confessed. His voice had lost his humor and he sounded aggravated with me.

I could feel my heart stop as I waited patiently for him to continue, afraid to make any movement in case he did decide to kill me. Even with all these people here to witness it.

"I had everything planned out." He continued without hesitation, dropping the script onto the floor. His lips curled over his eyes and lips were thinning. "I would wait till James had left – which he has – and then sneak into your hotel room and kill you without thinking about it twice. My family would forgive me. They to, were moved by the scent of your blood, even Carlisle, who spent centuries perfecting his desire for human blood flinched when your blood invaded his senses." He stopped speaking for a second.

"How did you know James would leave?" I asked, my voice was barely above a whisper. I didn't know how James was and I didn't really care. I just wanted Edward to talk again.

"I can read minds, my dear little siren." His voice got softer. "I can read every human, vampire, and werewolf's mind except for yours." He paused and let his nose flare. "Why is that?" His got harder and he sounded angry again.

"I don't know." I whispered.

"I'm scaring you again, aren't I?" Edward sounded insulted by the idea.

"No." I shook my head, lying again.

"Good job." Someone yelled followed by loud clapping which caught me off guard. I jumped and turned my attention back to the casting directors. They were leaning back in their seats with smiles on their faces.

"Next time stick to the script, Bella." The male growled at me. "But other than that, you did good. We'll call if you get the part. Thank you."

I think he was telling me to leave. I looked awkwardly at Edward. He was still clenching his fist and went back to staring in the opposite direction. I got a glimpse of the side of his face. He looked like he was in physical pain. I don't he liked the idea of me coming back.

"Thank you." I mumbled awkwardly as I got off the stool and left the room. The farther away I was from Edward, the happier I would be.

Jessica was bouncing in her seat when I got back in the waiting room. "How did it go?" She screamed at me. "It didn't take you very long. Gosh, it was like you just went in there."

I smiled awkwardly at her. "I don't think Edward likes me very much." I admitted, blushing. I was actually on the verge of crying. "He was really tense around me and growled a lot."

Jessica frowned. "That's weird. He was really sweet around me and even complimented me on my acting." Her face went thoughtful. "But that's alright Bella. You didn't really want the part anyways, did you?"

I shook my head. "No." I tried to make my smile more genuine. "I didn't want it and I still don't." I took a deep breath fighting back my tears. "C'mon, let's go celebrate your audition." I grabbed her hand and led her out of the room.

**End Preface.**

**A/N:** Tell me what you think. The chapters will get longer and the story will move along more quickly. Edward is still attracted to Bella because of her blood. Bella is still clumsy. Stuff like that. I'm trying to keep this more Twilight than ATPC was. This is also more of a romance story than the other one was. Like I said, you don't have to read ATPC to get this story. It'll be nice if you did, just so you know the characters that Bella and Edward are pretending to be but it's not a requirement. I hope you enjoyed it and if it's worth continuing than please let me know. I have not given up on Imagination Land. I'm just at a really difficult part and it's hard to explain it without potentially ruining the story for other scenes and other parts but I'm working on it. :)

Daddy's Little Cannibal


	2. The Blood Packets

**A/N:** Okay, wow, thank you so much. I wasn't expecting this big of a reaction to this story. Like someone had pointed out to me. I made a fanfic out of a fanfic but it worked. I don't know about y'all but the ending to _All the Pretty Corpses_ kind of haunted me. Seriously, like I couldn't get over it, I'm glad I ended it the way I did but I don't know, I thought that I needed to write another story revolving around that plot and that's where this idea came in. I get to write the love story that never developed in _All the Pretty Corpses_. :)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Twilight_. I do own the plot to _All the Pretty Corpses_ though.

**Quick Commentary:** The scene in this chapter that is taken from the sixth chapter of _All the Pretty Corpses_. That was actually one of my favorite parts of the story but I changed it around in this story, like they do in the movies. So don't be like "you did that wrong," I know that it's not word for word but it's close.

**Blood Packets**

I didn't get the part of Bella for the production of _The Pretty Corpses_. Jessica did. She spent months talking to the directors, cast members, and whatever else she needed to do to get ready for the filming of the movie. I had no idea that creating a movie was this difficult.

It didn't bother me that I wasn't going to play Bella. I really didn't want the part and I don't think that Edward wanted me to get the part either. But what did bother me was that Jessica was dragging me to the set of _The Pretty Corpses_ where I would have to face my fear of being within a hundred feet of Edward Cullen.

I wasn't afraid that he would bite me or try to kill me, what I was afraid of was him saying something rude to me and tearing down my ego. I didn't think that he liked me very much and even thinking about being anywhere near him made me feel like I should go crawl into a hole and die. I didn't take rejection very well and having someone hate me without even getting a chance to know made it even worse.

"Stop moping around Bella." Jessica ordered wrapping her arm around mine so she could lead me to the set. There were cameras, policemen, actors, actresses, and people walking around with clipboards and headsets with microphones attached to them walking around the outside of the bus station. I felt out of place.

"What scene are they filming today?" I asked Jessica, frowning at the outside of the bus station.

"I don't know." Jessica shrugged. "I just know that they need extras and I think that you will be a perfect, Mike's here too!" She sounded overly excited. "I think he actually has a speaking role."

That made me feel a little better, it meant that more people that knew me would witness Edward's rudeness towards me, though Jessica insists that Edward is one of the sweetest men that she has ever met, which tore down my ego even more because that meant that he really did hate me.

"Jessica." The director yelled at her running towards her. She was a short woman with stringy blond hair, heavy eyeliner, and brown eye shadow. She was wearing a heavy jacket and kept on glancing at her clipboard. "Get into wardrobe and makeup- who are you?" She asked me. Her eyes glancing at the clipboard.

"She's one of the extras." Jessica answered for me.

"You, hair and makeup." She pointed to Jessica. "You, over there with the other extras." She pointed to the bus station. I followed her finger, not even glancing back to look at Jessica. The farther away I was from Jessica, the less likely I would run into Edward Cullen.

There weren't many extras in the bus station. I'd say ten to fifteen at the most. It was a closed set and not many people knew that they were shooting on location over here. They were trying to keep as much details as they could about this movie on the down low for fear of extremist (people who both loved and hated vampires).

They weren't worried about the vampires' lives (if you consider vampires to have lives) but for the extremist's lives. Many people think that it's fun to slice open their arm and see how vampires react. Most vampires can't handle their blood lust when put into a situation like that and they end up attacking the person that has cut open their arm, there are hardly any survivors and if there are, they wake up as vampires.

There was actually a trial not too long ago where a human died because he slashed open his arm and told the vampire to drink from it. The human wanted to be a vampire but the vampire drained him dry. The vampire was sentenced to death for carelessness.

That was one of the conflicts that the media brought up when they heard about the director of this movie wanting to use real vampires. That's why there are so many police officers here. When Jessica and I first got here, the policemen patted us down and removed everything that could break skin, incase either of us decided to test the vampire blood lust.

"Hey Bella." Mike yelled at me over the loud murmurs from the extras, they were pretty loud for such a small crowd. I looked around the room for him. He was sitting near the vending machines with a pink script in his lap.

I smiled awkwardly as I sat in the chair next to him. "Hi Mike." I tried to sound excited to be here when in reality I had never been so sick before in my life. I was hoping that I was one of the extras that didn't go anywhere near Edward or even better, they didn't need me.

"Jessica got me a speaking role." He held up his script.

"Really?" I was impressed by how easily I was able to act surprised.

"Yeah." Mike handed me the script. "I get to talk to Jessica about vampires and how bad they are and how I'm how I'm happy that she sings about killing them."

"Jessica can sing?" I asked, skimming over the script.

"I think they're getting someone else to sing and pretending it's her, kind of like _Singing_ _in the Rain_." Mike explained.

I nodded, still looking over the script. I had to admit that Mike had an interesting part and it would be funny to see how Jessica interacted with him. She's had a huge crush on him since the sixth grade and every time she's around him, she gets nervous and stumbles on her words.

"Have you practiced any of it yet?" I asked, handing him back the script.

Mike nodded. "I tried to practice with Jessica but every time that we would attempt it she would stop me and say how Edward could do it better." He rolled his eyes. "You would think she was in love with him."

"She probably is." I mumbled dryly under my breath. I wasn't bitter because of Jessica, I was honestly happy for her; I was bitter because Edward was nice to her and a jerk to me.

"Bella, do you think that you could help me?" Mike asked.

I tightened my jaw and looked at him. "Mike, I don't think-"

"Please Bella. I really want to get this part right." He handed me back the script. "You just have to read the lines; you don't have to actually act or anything."

I took the script from him and followed him to the vending machines. It was too loud where we were sitting and the scene took place by the vending machines anyway. I guess it would be easier for Mike to act out the scene where the scene is actually going to take place.

"So where do you want to begin?" I asked thumbing through the script.

"Let's start from," Mike glanced over my shoulder, "you mean coffin breath." Mike ran his finger over the line he had just quoted.

I snorted. I think the character was talking about Edward. Coffin Breath was a great name for Edward, just because it sounded insulting. I didn't know if Edward had coffin breath or not, I was just aggravated that he didn't like me.

"You mean Coffin Breath?" I quoted the script.

"That wasn't a question, Bella." Mike corrected me. "Here, let me start it off." He grabbed the script from me and read over his lines before handing it back to me and getting into his position.

"Is that a vampire?" Mike quoted the script. He sound genuinely shocked.

"Where?" I asked looking around me, following the script. "Oh, you mean Coffin Breath, don't worry about him, he's a vegetarian."

"You know him?" Mike asked.

I nodded.

"Aren't you afraid that he's going to bite you?"

I shrugged. "He's had many chances, if he hasn't done it now, I doubt he ever will." I was improvising most of it but I doubt Mike would care that much.

"I don't like him." Mike said.

My heart soared. "That makes two of us." I sounded a little too happy about it.

"He looks cocky."

"You have _no_ idea." I had just given up on the script and was replying with how I felt.

"If you don't like him then why are you with him? You hate vampires. Everyone knows that. And I have to agree with you. They deserve to have all their rights stripped away and sent to concentration camps."

My heart dropped. "Aren't you being a little harsh?" I held the script tightly at my side as my eyes narrowed in on Mike. "It's not his fault he's a vampire. Just like it's not your fault you're male."

"Who says that it's not his fault?" Mike snapped back at me. "He probably asked for this. I know you've heard about it before, Bella. The people that will walk into a vampire bars, pull out a razor and slice open their arm so one of the vampires will bite them and make them a vampire. Who says that Edward isn't like that?"

My hand was shaking at my side.

"That's the reason that I love you so much." Mike took several steps towards me. "You get people like me. Your music speaks to us. You understand that vampires are-"

"Vampires are what?" I growled at him.

Mike took several steps back and furrowed his eyebrows. "Bella, that's not your line. I think you're supposed to say-"

I slammed the script onto the ground stomped towards him. "Vampires are what, Mike?" I asked. My fist was still balled at my side. I knew that we were acting but I couldn't distinguish that from reality. I was so caught up in the moment that I had to react.

"Bella you're-"

"You know what? Maybe I like Coffin- Edward Cullen." I decided to use Edward's real name, calling him Coffin Breath when I was trying to defend him sounded like a bad idea. "You know what? I don't just like Edward Cullen, I'm in love with him, and I want to spend the rest of my life- no existence with him and if that means becoming a vampire," I reached into my pocket and pulled out a dollar that I was going to use for lunch and stuffed into the vampire vending machine, "then I will become a vampire." I hit one of the buttons and waited for the bag of blood to come out.

I grabbed the bag of blood and opened it before dumping the contents into my mouth. I was only slightly aware that people were staring at me, including Jessica, the director, and Edward Cullen. I should have been more concerned about the fact that I had just opened a bag filled with animals' blood and was drinking it in front of a vampire but that was the least of my worries at the moment. I had blood, which made me nauseous, in my mouth.

I spit the blood that I hadn't swallowed onto the floor. "Oh my god! That's disgusting." I started to wipe my sleeve across my mouth and lick my arm to get the taste of blood out of my mouth. It wasn't working.

It was dead quiet, except for me, who was jumping up and down as I tried to find things that could replace the taste. "I can't get it out." I started to chant as I continued to lick everything in sight. "I can't get it out."

A loud laughter accompanied my lament. Edward was doubled over as he laughed at me. Talk about adding insult to injury. He was supposed to be a crazy blood lust vampire right now. Not laughing about the fact that I had just drank about half a pint of blood.

I ended up falling to my knees, coughing up the blood that had fallen down my throat. My face was inches away from the blood and I could smell it, the stench of copper and salt. My eyes started to roll and I was feeling dizzy. My main focus had turned from trying to get the blood out of my mouth to try not to pass out.

"Get her out of here!" Someone yelled, their voice sounded distant. "And someone clean up the mess that she made."

I couldn't help it. I had to throw up. I didn't want to throw up but I had to. My stomach started to turn and I was coughing. The acid in my stomach was crawling up my throat and I finally couldn't take it anymore. I threw up.

The smell was revolting and I was losing the fight for consciousness. The only thing that I was concerned about was not passing out on the pile of blood and vomit that was in front of me. I let my body rock to the side as my eyes rolled into the back of my head as my body went limp.

--

I think that someone had put an ice bag on my head. I shivered as I fought through the clouds to go back to reality. Things were starting to slowly come back to me. I remember fighting Mike and I remembered drinking the blood but I refused to remember anymore. I wanted to forget everything that happened earlier today.

"Please don't let anyone have a camera phone." I whispered to myself. "Please don't let anyone have a camera phone."

"They made everyone hand in their camera phones before they were allowed on set." My inner voice tried to sooth my conscious. I frowned to myself. I was trying to figure out why my inner voice was a male and why that male sounded like Edward Cullen. "Though, I'm kind of disappointed that no one was able to record that. It would have been a great shot for the movie."

My eyes snapped opened and I quickly pulled my back from the table. The ice bag didn't drop away from my forehead like a normal ice bag should. I turned my head to the side and gasped as my cheeks turned red.

Edward Cullen was sitting next to me.

"What are you doing here?" I screamed at him.

I had spent months obsessed with the idea of Edward Cullen. I couldn't get over the fact that he hated me but here he was sitting next to me with his hand glued onto my forehead. This was worse than throwing up blood in the middle of the bus station.

"I wanted to meet the woman that wants to spend the rest of her life- no existence with me." There was no denying the humor in his voice. His topaz eyes were shining and his lip was twitching. I think he was trying to hold back his laughter.

"I was acting." I tried to defend.

"You're not that good of an actor." I wasn't sure if it was an insult or not. "So I doubt that was acting."

My face dropped. "I got over excited and said things I shouldn't have." I reworded my statement. "I was still acting."

"You didn't follow the script very well." Edward couldn't stop twitching his lip.

"I was improvising." I let my back fall onto the table and closed my eyes. A headache was forming.

"So you told him you loved me?"

"Improvising." I growled.

"But you still love me." It wasn't a question. I opened my eyes and looked at him. He was smiling at me. "I never heard you say that you didn't love me."

"I don't love you." I told him. "Are you happy now?

His smile didn't falter, in fact, he started to chuckle. "Do you want me to be happy that you don't love me?"

I raised an eyebrow. "That doesn't make any sense." I growled at him.

"Did you enjoy the blood?" He asked, ignoring my statement.

My stomach twisted. "It was disgusting." I grabbed onto my stomach. "And the smell." I scrunched up my nose.

"Humans can't smell blood."

"I can." I closed my eyes as I tried to block out the memory of the smell. "I've always been able to. Its smells like pennies, lots and lots of pennies."

Edward removed his hand from my forehead. "I don't care much for those packs of blood, either. I can promise that you don't have to drink them again. I think that they're going to feed you cherry kool-aid next time."

"Next time?" I asked, snapping my eyes open. "What do you mean next time?"

Edward grinned. "Didn't they tell you?"

I shook my head.

"You're the new Isabella."

**End Chapter.**

**A/N: **Here you go. I hoped you enjoy it and don't fear a review. Reviews are awesome. Seriously. I love them. :) Okay, so I like this chapter. I know that because I like this chapter, no one else is, that's always how it works. Le sigh. But seriously. If you like it, review it. I love to hear what you have to think. Nothing really to say. I promise to update Imagination Land soon.

Daddy's Little Cannibal


	3. The Script

**A/N:** I'm procrastinating. I know it's not healthy but I need to get my mind away from school and _Till Death Do Us Part_. Besides, I need more reviews than for _Till Death Do Us Part_. I can't believe that y'all actually like this story. I thought I'd be the onlyone.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Twilight_.

**Author's Commentary: **I remember watching an interview with Rob and Kristen talking about how they spent a lot of time in the hotel room acting out scenes from _Twilight_, so that way they develop chemistry before they started to shoot. I figured that Bella and Edward need that chemistry.

**The Script**

The director gave me a copy of the script. I tried to convince her that I was not a good choice for Isabella, I was too awkward and I didn't know how to act, but she refused to listen to me. Apparently, my performance at the bus station had convinced her that I was perfect for Isabella. After hearing that, I wanted to cry.

It's not that I didn't want to be in a movie, I did. I just didn't want to be in a movie with Edward Cullen. He didn't like me very much and after telling everyone that I was in love with him (why I did that, I didn't know) I kind of had a feeling that he would hate me even more.

"I kissed a vampire and I liked it, the taste of his screaming victim. I kissed a vampire just to try it. I hope his countess doesn't mind it." The radio was playing, rather loudly, in the corner of the room.

I was in my hotel room reading the script as I tried to figure out how to act out a certain part. It was where Isabella (it was weird seeing my name and knowing that it was someone else) and Edward were in the hotel room again (they seemed to spend a lot of time there), it was near the end of the script so I think it would probably be their last time in one.

I had never read the book (I wasn't into vampire novels) but I was starting to wish I had. She was such a difficult character to understand. One minute she was "I hate vampires." The next she was joking around with Edward. It was kind of aggravating.

"That was Patey Kerry with _I Kissed a Vampire_! " The radio Dj announced. "Speaking about vampires and kissing. Did you hear about that hot make out scene that is rumored to be in the upcoming film _The Pretty Corpses_? It'll be the first recorded make out session between a vampire and a human, of course, that's if someone doesn't upload a video on YouTube first. What are your opinions of the upcoming movie or better yet the make out scene? Call us up at-"

"I have to a kissed a vampire?!" I screamed.

I started to look through the script again. I didn't remember hearing Jessica say anything about a make out session with Edward Cullen. Wouldn't that be the first thing she would talk about? Seriously! When was this ever mentioned to me! The director even knew how scared I was of Edward hating me and now she wanted me to kiss him! I never kissed a boy before, let alone a vampire!

I dropped the script to the side, giving up, and banged my head onto my hands. "I hate this stupid movie."

Jessica wasn't talking to me because she got fired. Edward hated me for reasons unknown. The director loved me because of my accident performance in the bus station. And to top all of this off, I had to kiss a vampire and I didn't think I would like it!

My cell phone started to ring. I picked up and glanced at the caller ID. I was tempted not to answer. I didn't want to talk to him. I took a deep breath before flipping it open and holding it to my ear.

"Hi Dad." I tried to sound excited to hear him but I don't think it showed. I was too tired to fake any enthusiasm right now.

"Isabella!" He screamed into my ear. "What the hell were you thinking? Vampires? Seriously-"

I pulled the phone away and let Charlie scream at the air. I had already gone through this conversation a million and one times in my head. There was nothing that Charlie could say that I hadn't already rationalized with myself. He had a right to be angry, I guess.

The screaming in the phone stopped. I held it back to my ear with caution. He was breathing heavily into the receiver. I bit my lip as I waited for him to say something.

"Well?" He growled. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

"Um…" I had no idea what Charlie said and I did not want to ask him.

"He wants to know why you would agree to do a movie with a vampire." Someone whispered next to me.

I let out a loud yelp and turned my head to the voice. Edward was sitting on a chair that he had turned around to face the bed, and smiled at me.

"What are you do-"

He held his finger to his lips and pointed to the phone. My jaw loosened and it took all of my strength not to scream at him but luckily I was reminded that I was on the phone with Charlie and screaming at a vampire to get out of my room didn't seem like a good idea.

I sighed. "I'm really excited about this movie, dad." I lied. "The director is really cool and my co-stars are fun."

"Bella, I honestly think-"

"I'll call you back later, dad." I promised hanging up the phone before he could say anything. My eyes locked in on Edward Cullen. "What are you doing here?"

"You know, it's rude to hang up on your father like that." His lip was twitching.

"How long have you been here?" I was pretty sure I hadn't heard him walk in. Can vampires walk through walls?

"It's also bad to lie. Don't you read the commandments? Thou shall not lie." He grinned at me, amused with what he had said.

I bowed my head in defeat. He wasn't going to answer my question. For someone that hated me, he sure did like to be around me. I decided to ignore him.

"Fine, don't answer me. I don't care."

I grabbed the script from the side of my bed and started to read it, hoping that if I ignored him long enough that he would go away. I had forgotten what part I was on, so I just pretended to know where I was. I listened closely to the noises around me, trying to see if I could hear the door close behind him.

"What part are you reading?" Edward's voice was closer than I had expected.

My head shot up. Edward was sitting on the bed in front of me. His hand was holding his chin as his elbow dug into his leg. He was staring at the piece of paper on my lap. I let out a loud yelp, surprised to see him so close. I hadn't even heard him move or felt him climb onto the bed.

"How did you do that?" I gasped.

He looked up at me and smiled, grabbing the script away from me. His eyes ran over it. His face loosened before hardening. He looked back up at me, handing me the script.

"Start from there," he pointed at a line near the top of the page.

"Start what?" I asked, grabbing the script.

"We're reading the lines." He told me. "Katherine wanted to make sure that you're prepared for the shooting tomorrow."

I grabbed the piece of paper and glanced over it. "Um," I hesitated. "So this is where all the prostitutes go?" I asked, reading the words on the page.

Edward laughed. That wasn't in the script.

I looked up at him and frowned. "You don't have to laugh at me."

He shook his head, his laugh dying down. "Be careful where you walk, you might catch an STD." He said it so casually.

I looked down at the script, trying to figure out where we were. "Isabella laughs." I read. "Oh, I'm supposed to laugh, aren't I?" I started to fake laugh.

Edward shook his head. "Okay, stop there." He ordered, holding out his hand. "Has anyone ever told you that you're a horrible actress?" He asked.

I frowned. I couldn't be that bad, could I? I decided not to say anything to him. I didn't respond well to insults.

"Do what you did at the bus station. Forget about the script. Just improvise." Edward ordered, grabbing the script away from me and holding it behind his back. "I'll go off of what you're telling me."

"But I don't know how the scene goes." I admitted, blushing.

opened his mouth and then closed it. "Maybe we should do another scene." He started to flip through the script.

"No." I shook my head ."Let's do that scene." I reached behind him for the script.

Edward got off of the bed, carrying the script with him. He took a seat on the chair facing the bed. "You haven't read the book, have you?" He asked.

I shook my head.

"What do you know about the novel…or the script for that matter? What have you read?"

"I know that she doesn't like vampires that much, except, maybe Edward- which you play. She has this weird obsession with her iPod. And she gets sick. But other than that, there's not really much I know." I admitted.

"The characters," he paused again, "Isabella and Edward, they…they- after spending so much time together, as a last request from Isabella, she- they decide that she and Edward should…become intimate with each other."

"Like how intimate?" I asked, suddenly feeling like there was much more to the make out scene than I knew about.

"It's nothing pornographic." He reassured me. "But Katherine would like me-" he took a long pause- "in the book there's no real relationship that develops between Isabella and Edward, well nothing beyond a friendship, but they decide that even though they're only friends that it would be acceptable for them to participate in actions that…" He went quiet.

"Are you saying that we have to have sex?" I screamed at him, finally realizing that there was more to the make out scene than the radio was letting on.

Edward's head shot up. "No, of course not!" He sounded repulsed by the idea, which actually bruised my ego- not that that I was really fond of the idea myself.

"Then what's the big deal?" I asked.

"They want us to…they want us to share a kiss." He studied my face for the reaction.

I'm sure if I hadn't heard it on the radio earlier, I would have been surprised but seeing as the idea had already sunk in and I was kind of used to it, it didn't bother me as much as it seemed to bother Edward.

"The kiss is essential to the story." He added quickly. "I would never advance myself onto a woman if the time didn't call for it." He didn't look away from my face.

"Are you freaking out because you have to kiss a girl or are you freaking out because you have to kiss me?" I asked, interrupting his rant. It was weird hearing him talk like that. I had never seen anyone act so old fashion before. To me a kiss was a kiss, though admittedly I always imagined my first kiss to be a little more intimate and with a human.

Edward's face softened. "No, of course not, I mean, how do I say this without sounding like a pervert? You're beautiful Bella. But I would never make an advance on you without your permission." He turned his face to the side, he didn't seem proud of the way he said it.

I blushed. He called me beautiful.

"It's not that I don't want to kiss you. I just don't want to make you feel uncomfortable."

"You said all of that to tell me that you don't want to make me feel uncomfortable?" I asked.

Edward smiled. "I have a tendency to make mountains out of hills. I say a lot to get a small point across. It was popular for people to do this in my time and old habits die hard. Journalists and authors usually paraphrase what I have to say."

"It's kind of paraphrase something that's being spoken to you…" I mumbled dryly to myself.

Edward's smile grew. "You remind me a lot of her, of Isabella. Besides the name, you two have a lot in common. It's almost eerie."

"I read the script." I nodded. "We do have a lot in common. Except, she can sing and I can't."

Edward's smile faltered. "You should finish reading the script." He handed me back the papers. "And read the novel, it'll be good for you. Though, I can't say that it's completely accurate."

"Well, movies can't always be exactly like the book." I tried to defend the script.

Edward nodded. "Yeah, right." He smiled at me. "Finish reading the script. I'll be back in the morning to go over the lines with you before we start shooting." He opened the door and stepped out, closing the door behind him.

I frowned at the door. He was a weird vampire. And to make matters worse! I forgot to ask him how he got in here!

**End Chapter.**

**A/N:** I know its short but I kind of have to go back to school work. I just felt like seeing more reviews _than Till Death Do Us Part_. I actually love where this story is going! It reminds me so much of ATPC, which I love. Yay! I'm so excited. There's little, subtle, hints in this story that kind of hint at some of the conflicts in this plot. I'm so excited about this story. I mean, as soon as I get done with _Imagination Land_ (which should be soon) I'll be able to work on this some more. I have a feeling that this is going to be a good story. Review, please?

Daddy's Little Cannibal


	4. I'm Not Dead

**I'm Not Dead**

Since so many of y'all have been asking. I just wanted to let y'all know that I am not dead. I'm just really, really sick. I have a cold, the flu, and strep throat. I could not be sicker right now. I feel like I'm going to die.

The reason I'm telling y'all this is because I'm afraid that I won't be able to update before Christmas, or maybe even on Christmas. I'll try, really, I will. But I'm just like one big blob of uselessness right now. I'm pretty sure that this is filled with spelling and grammar mistakes but I don't even care. The cough medicine has kicked in and everything is just like "woopie doo."

If I don't make it before Christmas, Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah, and Happy Kwanza! Again, I'll try to update before then, but from the looks of it, I don't think I will.

Honestly, I'm just happy I got sick after everything was due. The last couple of weeks have been stressful. I had a five research paper due, SATs to take (the most painful experience of my life- I would rather go through this for the rest of my life than take that test again), and then finals after all of that. And right after the last day of finals, I got sick. I knew I was getting sick at the beginning of last week, but I just kept on praying that it didn't really kick in until after finals, and for some reason God felt pity on me and let me not get sick until Saturday. Thank you!

But anyways! Have a safe and happy holiday to everyone. Don't do anything stupid! Like overdose on cough medicine. Most of y'all think I'm kidding. I'm not. People do overdose on cough medicine and it does have side effects. That stuff will kill you if not taken in moderation.

**Readers of Imagination Land!** I have not given up on that story, I promise. I've just been busy with life and then I got sick. I promise to make that my first priority after I recover. I'm almost finished with that story, and I'm not going to give up on it.

Sorry for the author's note in the middle of the story. This is the first time I've ever done something like this (the one in Till Death Do Us Part doesn't count). Hopefully, it'll be my last. I'm not the type of person to make up excuses for not updating, but honestly, I've never been this sick before and if it wasn't for the cough syrup right now, I'm pretty sure I'd be into much misery to type this.

Thanks for understanding, and **please don't leave in your review** "man, I was really hoping for an update before I noticed it was an author's note." That really bums me out.

Daddy's Little Cannibal


	5. The Kiss

**A/N:** So it's official. Taylor Lautner (the guy who plays Jake in _Twilight_) was the cutest thing in the movie _Shark Boy and Lava Girl_. Seriously, he was so freaking cute. Ah, I love him.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Twilight_.

**Reminder:** Movies change scenes around all the time. I wrote All the Pretty Corpses. I know the scene is changed. I wrote all of this knowing that. :)

**The Kiss**

I was going to be useless today. I hadn't gotten any sleep last night because I spent half of the night reading the stupid script and then I spent the other half of the night crying over the stupid script.

Nobody told me that Isabella died in the end! I thought Edward turned her into a vampire in a weird happily ever after way. But no, she freaking dies in the end. I can't fake a death! I can't even fake being sick! I was going to ruin this movie.

I sniffed loudly as I grabbed the last scone from the countertop. Thank you for complimentary breakfast. I thought about drinking a glass of coffee, but I hated that stuff too much to even attempt to choke it down. I would probably buy a coke out of the vending machine and drink that.

The cast and crew were sitting together in round tables sipping their coffee and eating their donuts as they talked about production. I didn't know any of them. So, I slipped into a chair in the far corner of the room. I was used to eating alone, in fact, I liked being alone when I ate. It was awkward eating in front of people.

The script was lying next to my plate. I avoided looking at it. It was easier to pretend that it wasn't there then open it up and actually finish reading it. I'll admit it. I didn't actually finish the script. I read up until the point that I died, then I stopped. That was the end of my part anyways; I would see the rest of the script at the premiere.

"Are you okay?" The smooth, slightly aggravating, voice of Edward came from above me.

I grabbed my scone and took a big bite out of it so I could avoid answering his question. I kept my head down and tried to focus my attention on the crumbs on my plate. I was not going to look at Edward, especially with my bloodshot eyes.

"Did anyone say anything rude to you?" Edward asked. His voice was low.

I sat the cone back onto my plate and swallowed what was in my mouth. "I read the script." My voice was hoarse. I cleared my throat so I could speak more clearly. "I didn't know that Isabella died in the end."

"You cried because Isabella died?" The tone of his voice made me look up at him. His head was cocked to the side. His eyebrows were furrowed and he was frowning at me. It was hard not to be taken back by his beauty, even when he was confused. There was no way that I could play someone who hated vampires when every time I looked at Edward, my breath caught in my throat and my heart started to flutter.

I nodded, embarrassed. "I thought that she would want to become a vampire." I admitted. "You know, live happily ever after with Edward."

"That's what I thought she'd do too." Edward gave as slight nod. "But, I never know what to think when it comes to Isabella."

"She's a confusing character." I agreed.

Edward's face twitched. He opened his mouth to say something, but then decided against it. His jaw tightened and he gestured to my scone.

"You should really finish that. We have a long day of production ahead of us and I don't want you to pass out because you didn't eat breakfast."

"Trust me, if I pass out it won't be because I didn't eat breakfast." I took another bit of my scone and then a long gulp of the milk. I felt like a walking zombie.

"You didn't sleep last night, did you?" Edward asked. His disapproval was evident.

"No, I was finishing reading the script." I held up the script so he could see it. "Then after I realize that I die in the end, I spent the rest of the night crying my eyes out."

Edward smiled. It wasn't a happy smile. It was a sad smile, the kind of smile that you have when you're thinking of a bittersweet memory. "I'm kind of grateful that you cried." He admitted. "It'll make today's scene that much easier to shoot."

I frowned. "What scene are we doing?" I asked.

"I kissed a vampire and I liked it…" Edward sang softly to himself.

My cheeks got hot. _That_ scene? We were acting out _that_ scene? Doesn't filming go in chronological order? You know, start with the beginning of the script and then film everything as it happens in the story. I wanted to freak out. I had never kissed anyone before, let alone a vampire. I could just see me ruining everything and having Edward tell everyone that I was the worse kisser he's ever encounter.

I banged my head onto the table. I was basically kissing a complete stranger today. Then I was going to die after that, not in real life, but my character was going to die. It was like that song, _Kiss Me Deadly_. Okay, maybe it wasn't like that song, but the title sounded appropriate.

"I didn't know that was today." I squeaked, not pulling my head away from the table. "I thought was near the end of filming, you know, when we actually get to know each other."

"Well, we could get one of your stunt doubles to fill in. If you think it'll be that awkward." Edward's voice was even. There was no hint of regret or hope. It was like he was telling me that it was sunny outside today.

I was in a dilemma. If I told Edward that I wanted to do the part, he might think that I liked him and wanted to kiss him. If I told him that I wanted a stunt double to do it, he might think that I didn't like him and get offended. Either way, it was a lose/lose situation. I would either lose my first kiss to a vampire I just met, or I would hurt his feelings.

"What do you want to do?" I asked looking up at him.

He blinked at me.

"Would you rather kiss me or would you like to kiss one of my stunt doubles?" I asked.

He blinked again, before leaning back in his seat. He wrapped his fingers around his chin. His face didn't give away any emotion. It was aggravating.

"Do you want the truth?" He asked.

I nodded. I was convinced that he didn't want to kiss me.

"I would rather kiss you."

My eyes widened and I could feel my cheeks get hot again. He wanted to kiss me? The most gorgeous vampire I had ever met in my life wanted to kiss me. The vampire that I was convinced hated me wanted to kiss me?

"But only because I believe that it would help us connect quicker." Edward continued, shooting down my self esteem. "The whole movie is about Isabella and Edward's friendship. Then, at the end, they decide to take their relationship to the next step. You know…" He didn't allow himself to finish the sentence. But we both knew he was talking about sex.

"It looked like Isabella made the decision for them." I mumbled dryly to myself. It was hard to deny the bitterness I felt.

"No," Edward shook his head. "Edward wanted it."

"I didn't say that he didn't want it." I defended, turning my attention back to the scone on my plate. I started to pick it apart with my fingers. "I'm saying that it wasn't a mutual decision. Isabella was the one who wanted to have sex with him and the only reason Edward did it was because he knew it would be the only way that he would ever get close to her."

I grabbed a small piece of the scone and took a small bite out of it. My attention was still on the pieces on my plate as I counted each time I chewed it. I never chewed this thoroughly, but I didn't want to look at Edward right now.

"I was right." Edward's voice had a hint of disappointment in it. I looked at him. He wasn't looking at me. His eyes were on the scone on my plate. His face was blank. "You're exactly like Isabella." There was a small laugh at the end.

I frowned. I couldn't find any similarities between me and her. Well, I could at first, but the more I read the script, the more I found it harder to imagine me being anything like her. There were moments where I could see me reacting similar to her, but most of the time I couldn't really see myself acting like that.

"Is that a bad thing?" I asked.

He sighed. "No." He shook his head and finally looked at me. "I just find it amusing." He smiled.

"Oh." I blushed.

"Get some sleep, Bella." He got out of his chair. "You look like you're about to pass out."

"Wait." I yelled after him. "I thought we were going over our lines."

Edward looked down out at me. "Did you read the script?" He asked.

I nodded.

"Do you remember what happened in the script?"

"I die in the end."

His lip twitched before he finally let out a chuckle. "Do you remember the hotel scene?" He reworded his question.

"Which one?"

He laughed. "The last one."

I sighed. I had a feeling that's the one he was talking about. "Yes, but I don't remember the lines." My cheeks turned red again.

"Good." He smiled at me before walking off.

"Good?" I yelled at him. "What does that mean?"

He was gone before I had even finished my sentence. I rolled my eyes and rested my chin on my hand. I read the script last night so I could be prepared for when we go over it this morning. Now he wasn't interested in going over our lines and I was stuck here at the table, alone. The day could not get any worse.

--

The day had gotten worse. I was sitting in wardrobe reading the script in my lap. I refused to look in the vanity mirror in front of me as the makeup artist did my hair and painted my face. I was trying to remember my lines. I didn't think I would be able to do it though. Jessica had months to remember her lies, I had a few hours.

"You look tired." The makeup artist noted as she rubbed foundation under my eye.

"I didn't get much sleep last night." I admitted.

"Are you excited about the make out scene?" She grabbed my hair and threw it into a high ponytail. She wasn't gentle with it either. She kept on pulling it, making my head jerk back.

"I guess." I wasn't really sure if I should be excited. I was about to have a make out scene with a vampire that I've only known for a few days. It didn't sound very fun.

"I heard it's going to be the first recorded make out scene for a big screen production." She wrapped a rubber band around my hair.

"I heard that too. What about the porn movies? Not that I watch them! I just remember reading in the script that there are vampire and human porn movies." I really hoped that I didn't sound like a whore.

"Don't you know?" She grabbed a ribbon from the desk. "Vampires aren't allowed to kiss humans. It's okay if they have sex but they're not allowed to kiss each other. Don't ask me why I've never been curious enough to ask, but there's some theory that if you swap saliva with a vampire, it'll make the human turn into a vampire."

I looked away from the script and up at her. My eyes were wide. There was a chance that I was going to turn into a vampire by just kissing Edward? Isn't that against the rules? They're not allowed to risk my life for entertainment, were they? It's not like this was a reality show.

"But, of course it's not true." She quickly added. "It's just a rumor that got started to get teenagers from making out with vampires." She patted my head and turned the chair around so I could look at her. "Alright, sweetie, I'm done."

"Thanks for doing my hair and makeup." I smiled at her as I crawled off the chair.

"No problem. You have fun now."

I walked out of hotel room that was posing as wardrobe. The room that we were filming in was next door. There were lights and cameras everywhere as people walked in and out. Edward smiled at me as he lied across the bed. I smiled awkwardly back at him, tightening my grip around the script. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

"Just relax, Bella." Edward was standing in front of me when I opened my eyes. He wrapped his fingers around my arms and started to rub them.

I frowned. He was just lying on the bed and now he was standing in front of me. Did anyone else see it but me? And if they did, how could not be amazed by how fast he moved?

"Relax." He said again, removing his fingers from around my arms. He frowned. "Isabella never wore ribbons." He mumbled to himself, pulling the ribbon from my hair.

I didn't say anything. I was actually kind of grateful he pulled the ribbon out. It made me feel like a three year old.

"Are you ready, Bella?" He asked stuffing the ribbon into his pocket.

I nodded. "As ready as I'll ever be." I took a deep breath.

"Just pretend that they're not here. It's just you and me. There's no script, there's no cameras, there's no microphones. It's just me, Edward Cullen, and you, Isabella Swan." He smiled at me.

Katherine went up to me. "Are you ready, Bella?" She asked.

I nodded again.

"Good. We'll go through it once without the cameras, then we'll roll." She turned to Edward. "Are you're okay?" She asked.

He nodded.

"If there's anything you need or if you feel uncomfortable in any way, please, tell me." She turned around and nodded at one of the camera men. "We'll go through it once then we'll record." She told him the same thing she told me. "Actors, get into your places." Her attention back toward me.

Edward led me outside of the hotel room. A cameraman and microphone guy followed us. A bellboy was standing outside of the room with a card key in his hands. He smiled at me before dropping his head. Katherine closed the door.

"Action." She screamed at us through the door.

"Here's your room, Mr. Cullen." The bellboy said putting the key in the card slot. I wondered if he really worked at the hotel or if one of the casting directors picked him up off the streets. The door opened to reveal another camera and another guy with a microphone. I tried to ignore and just pretend that there was an empty room in front of us.

"If there's anything else I can get you, please, don't hesitate to ask." He said to Edward.

"Now look at Bella." Katherine ordered from the room. "Look at her like you're worried that Edward is going to eat her."

I had to bite my lip to stop myself from laughing. I didn't know why I thought it was so funny, but it was.

The bellboy looked at me. His face dropped and his eyes got wide. I frowned at him. It wasn't that shocking to see someone with a vampire. I mean sure, I was the essence of normal, but it shouldn't be that shocking.

"Are you coming Bella?" Edward asked. I looked away from the bellboy and nodded.

He walked into the hotel room. And looked around. I did the same, trying to forget there were cameras everywhere and it was just Edward and I. It was easier than I thought it'd be. I'm pretty sure being sleep deprived definitely helped.

"Be careful where you step." Edward warned. "You might catch an STD."

I smiled. "Don't you think this is a little high class for prostitutes?" I asked, finally sitting on the bed. It was so soft. I lied across it and closed my eyes.

"This is for old men and their mistresses." Edward clarified. The bed across from me squeaked. I assumed that he sat down.

"Bella," Katherine called out to me. "Grab the remote and turn on the TV."

I unwillingly pulled my back from the bed and grabbed the remote on the nightstand between the beds. Why we were in a two bed hotel room when vampires didn't sleep was beyond me. I turned on the TV and started to press buttons.

"What are we watching?" Edward asked.

I shrugged. I had forgotten my line. I knew it had something to do with something, but I couldn't remember what, and I couldn't think of anything to improvise.

"Porn." Katherine whispered loudly to me. "You're going to watch porn."

"Porn." I repeated what she said. "Do you want to watch vampire/human, vampire/vampire, vampire-"

"Wrong scene!" Katherine yelled at me.

I ignored her and continued to list the categories as I pressed buttons on the remote. I had them memorized, mostly because that's my favorite part of the script. I thought it was amusing that Isabella was making Edward feel awkward by wanting to watch a bunch of porn movies with her.

Edward grabbed the remote. "I think that's enough of that."

"What? Don't you like porn?" I asked, looking at him.

"No." He said stuffing the remote under his pillow.

I got off the bed. One of the camera men was following me. I wondered why they were doing all of this, especially since we weren't recording. I didn't question it though. I sat on the edge of Edward's bed. I knew what my line was, but I was too afraid to say it. My hands were sweating and my heart was beating heavily in my chest.

"So," I looked at him. Katherine was moving her hands, telling me to hurry up. I took another big breath. "Do you want to make our own porno?" I asked. I knew it wasn't the line, but it sounded less crude, at least to me, then "do you want to do it?"

"What?" Edward asked pulling his back getting off the mattress.

I closed my eyes so I could ignore Katherine's anxious hand movements. I was going at my own pace. This was a touchy topic for me and I didn't want to rush it.

"Do you want to have sex, with me, here, on this bed?" I asked, looking up at him. I really hoped that my dad wasn't going to watch this movie.

"Isabella," Edward paused. "Get some sleep." He got off the bed he was lying on. He kept his head down and paced in front of the bed. "Tomorrow, when you've had some rest, I'll take you to-"

"She's coming here." I interrupted him. "She's going to meet me outside around noon."

"Good job, Bella." Katherine gave me a thumbs up. I was proud of myself, I actually remembered a line from the script and I said it without sounding extremely bad.

Edward looked at me, never breaking character. "Bella, I- no." He shook his head. "You're just excited about tomorrow and you're not thinking straight. Get some rest and-"

"You don't think that I'm thinking straight?" I asked getting off the bed. "I may not love you, Edward, but that doesn't mean we can't have sex." Another line from a script. I was on a roll!

"You've had a long day, you're delusional. You don't know what you're talking about. Now, please, Bella. Just, go to sleep. I'll see you in the morning." He started for the door.

I grabbed his wrist. He stopped in mid-step, even though we were all very aware that he could easily pull his arm away from me, he didn't. He let out a breath and looked at me. "I don't want to die a virgin." I told him. I could see my dad having a heart attack in the movie theatre. "Even though I don't love you, you're the only person I trust. Please, Edward. I won't ask you for anything else."

"Try to look more anxious, Bella." Katherine yelled at me. "You want him to want you to-" She stopped talking and I stopped breathing.

Edward had crushed his lips onto mine. His eyes were closed. His hand held onto the back of my head. I closed my eyes, not wanting to be the only one with their eyes open. I couldn't remember what I was supposed to do. I had read so many books where they kiss for the first time, but none of them came to mind. I thought about popping my leg (thank you _The_ _Princess Diaries_) but that seemed too corny for a vampire movie.

He pulled away. My breath was hard and I wobbled a back a little. I opened my eyes. He was staring at me. I didn't like not having his lips on mine, so I closed the distance between us. My hand found the back of his neck. I went to my tippy toes, so I could press my lips harder on his.

He pushed me back. My back landed on his bed, but he didn't land on top of me. He had maneuvered his weight so he was still on top of me but he wasn't on me. Our lips hadn't left each others. My fingers went into his hair.

He was the one to pull away again. My breath was still hard and I was pretty sure I was blushing. I had never done anything, even remotely similar to that, before and I was feeling a little more than embarrassed.

"Do you want the lights on or off?" Edward asked.

"On."

"And cut!" Katherine yelled at us. She stepped from behind one of the cameras and went to stand next to Edward, who had gotten off of the bed and was staring down at me. "Good job, Bella." She smiled.

I nodded. I would have said thank you, but I was having a hard time breathing.

"Are you doing okay, Edward?" She looked at Edward.

He nodded.

"Bella, when Edward asks if you want the lights on or off, the answer is off." She sounded aggravated.

I bit my bottom lip. "Okay." I nodded, pulling myself off of the bed. I stumbled forward when I was finally to my feet. I wasn't sure if it was my inability to stand up straight or the fact that I was now dazed by the kiss that I had just shared with Edward.

"Alright." Katherine clapped her hands. "Let's take it from the top. This time, we're recording."

**End Chapter.**

**A/N:** I absolutely love that Bella said on when Edward asked her if she wanted the lights on or off. That, to me, is such a significant part of the story because it separates this Bella from ATPC Bella. But anyways, sorry for the late update. But it's out. Finally, right? And it's a pretty decent length chapter. 4,000 words. That's a lot of words. I love reviews for this story. It makes me happy. Oh, and I promise to have the next chapter of Boy Meets Girl either out tomorrow or Sunday.

Daddy's Little Cannibal


	6. The Book

**A/N:** I'm so sick. I can't describe it. I have the freaking flu, except, I can't say flu, I have to say influenza, because apparently saying the flu would be belittling how sick I truly am. Anyways, moral of the story is that I have a lot of free time on my hands, so I decided to write the next chapter to The Pretty Corpses. I read through it at least twice, but I'm on some pretty strong medication, so I really hope that this isn't as bad as I'm guessing it is. Sorry it isn't hat long, by the way, I tried to make it longer, but it started to read like I was dragging it out, so I figured we could have one shorter chapter than the others. Besides, it's about 3,000 words, so that's okay.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Twilight_.

**The Book**

My fingers grazed my bottom lip. My heart started to pound faster in my chest and my cheeks got bright red. I wasted, no not wasted, I _shared_ my first kiss with a vampire…and I liked it, a lot. I kind of wished that I could kiss him again, just to remember what it was like.

"You should really get to sleep." The comforting (a word I never thought I would use) voice of Edward came from the front of my bed.

I bit my bottom lip so I could fight the inevitable smile. I didn't know why I was becoming obsessed with him, but I was. "You shouldn't be talking." I finally forced myself to speak. My voice felt light, almost flirty. "You haven't slept in," I paused; I had no idea how long he's been dead, "fifty years?" I guessed.

He chuckled. "It's been a little longer than that." The bed squeaked and moved under his weight. "I'd say about ninety."

I scooted so my back was against the headboard. I pulled my knees under my chin and stared at him. He was sitting on the corner of my bed, his body twisted so he could look at me. I went back to biting my lip. It would stop me from smiling stupidly at him.

"Do you ever miss sleeping?" I asked.

He shrugged. "On occasion." He admitted. "There was a time where I wished the only thing that I could do was sleep."

"Why?" I pressured him.

He closed his eyes and laid back so he was lying at my feet. His arms stretched over his head, making his shirt untuck and revealed his _white_ stomach. I moved my eyes away from it quickly and stared at his face. His eyes were closed and his lips were pursed.

"It was a long time ago." He avoided the question. "I lost someone that I thought I was very close too, causing me to go through a very deep depression." He opened his eye to look at me

"I'm sorry." I apologized, feeling guilty for opening old scars.

He shrugged. "Like I said, it was a long time ago." He pulled his back off of the mattress and moved around so he was sitting Indian style in front of me. He was moving unnaturally slow (at least for him). I wonder if he was doing it for my benefit or if he just thought it was amusing to go move slowly around humans.

"So, do you want to tell me why you haven't gone to sleep yet? You haven't slept in what's got to be thirty-six hours and that's not good for anyone's health."

"This is coming from the guy that hasn't slept in over ninety years." I smiled at him.

His lip twitched.

"I don't know." I sighed, not wanting to hear him go on a long rant about how vampires don't need sleep. Edward always seems to find ways to turn hills into mountains. "I guess I'm just excited."

"What are you excited about?" He asked leaning forward so his chin was resting on his upturn palm.

I bit my lip to hide that same stupid smile. I swear by the time the night was over with, my lip was going to be raw from all the times I've bit it. "I have tomorrow off. I'm excited to have a day to relax and not worry about filming or things like that."

"You've only been filming one day, Bella."

"I know, but still. It's stressful. I have to worry about my lines, about my acting, about certain scenes and whether or not my dad is going to kill me because of them."

Edward chuckled. "You worry too much about what other people think of you." He shook his head in disapproval.

"I'm eighteen and a girl. Of course I'm going to worry about what other people think of me, especially my parents."

This made Edward smile. "I will never understand the complexities of the female mind." He shook his head. He grabbed a strand of hair and moved it behind my ear. "Thank you for not getting scared during filming this morning."

"Why would I get scared?" I asked through a lump in my throat.

"Because it's a normal human reaction, especially common among females."

"But there was nothing that I should've been afraid of. Well, besides the obvious, like whether or not I'm a good kisser, whether or not I will screw everything up with my horrible acting…you know common sense things."

"Like whether or not the vampire would eat you?" Edward asked solemnly.

"You're a vampire?" I tried to lighten up the mood.

He didn't look entertained.

"Edward, I trust you and like Katherine said, if you ever felt uncomfortable all you had to do was tell us and we would have stopped for you. And you didn't eat me! You didn't even come close to eating me…not that I'm aware of." I added the last part cautiously.

"No, I wasn't going to eat you." He didn't smile.

"Then I don't see the problem." I raised my palms in the air and shrugged my shoulders to show my confusion.

Edward closed his eyes and shook his head. A small, sad, pathetic, laugh escaped his lips. "You're just like her. Danger could be staring at you straight in the face and you're oblivious to it all." He shook his head before disappearing. He didn't even bother saying goodbye.

I frowned as my chest tightened. I bit my lip, this time it wasn't because I was trying not to smile. I rested my forehead on my kneecaps and dug my nails into my palms. I didn't know what I said to piss Edward off, just that I remind him of Isabella. He was taking this role too seriously. Isabella was a character from a novel.

I rolled over to my side. My knees were still pulled to my chest and my arms were wrapped tightly around them. I felt embarrassed and stupid. I was embarrassed because I was almost flirting with a vampire. And I was stupid for letting myself to waste my first kiss on him.

I turned on the radio so I didn't have to lie in silence.

"I kissed a vampire and I-"

I turned off the radio.

--

They were filming Edward's part today. I don't know which one. He doesn't have many parts that are just him, so I'm guessing it's either the end of the movie (which would make sense since we spent all of yesterday filming the scene right before the suicide scene) or one of the beginning scenes, either way, I had the day to myself.

I decided to go to the bookstore. I figured I'd buy myself a copy of _All the Pretty Corpses_. I was hoping that it would help explain why Edward is so infatuated with Isabella. I read the script and from what I gathered from it, she was a smart mouth singer that hated vampires. Why would someone who is a vampire suddenly become obsessed with her? Even if the Edward from the script had a crush on her.

The bell that hanged above the door ranged throughout the small family owned used book/CD store. I found the directions off of Google maps. It was the closes book store in town. I had my fingers crossed, rather tightly, that they had a copy of _All the Pretty Corpses_. It's been out of print for a couple of years now.

"How may I help you?" A blue hair girl asked from behind the counter. She didn't look at me, she was too busy smacking her gum and reading a book that she was holding in her lap.

"Hi." I smiled at her as I removed the scarf from around my neck and stuffed it into my purse. "By any chance, do you think you can tell me if you have a copy of a book called _All the Pretty Corpses_?"

Her head snapped up. She stopped smacking her gum and smiled at me. "You're a fan of Isabella Swan?" She asked.

I opened my mouth and then closed it. "Yeah…I guess."

"Then you're going to love this."

She opened the drawer under the countertop and slammed a CD on the countertop. The cover was a picture of a girl, who looked a lot like me, sitting in front of a coffin with a wooden stake in her hand. The words Isabella Swan was written in bold letters on the top, underneath that, in smaller letters, were the words "Your Prettiest Abomination."

"This is her first CD, not her last one, her first. The one that is like impossible to find. Yeah, I have one." She smiled brightly at me.

I opened my mouth and then closed it. I didn't know what to say. Obviously the CD of a girl that is supposed to be a fictional character wasn't that surprising to her. Maybe somebody wrote songs for the book and then made a CD under her name.

"Do you have any more CDs by her?" I said slowly. I was trying not to sound anxious. My hands were shaking and I couldn't stand still.

"Yeah. Not her first one, of course, but I think we have her last one somewhere around here." She got off of her stool and walked around the counter. "You've heard about the movie they're making about her, right?" She asked as she walked to a stack of CDs on a bookshelf in the back.

"Yeah." I nodded walking close behind her. "The first movie that has a vampire and a human kissing."

"Yeah, well did you know that the actual Edward Cullen, the one that followed Isabella around for like a month, is going to play the part of Edward Cullen in the movie?" She didn't wait for me to reply. "He refused to talk about it for like twenty years, he let that one chick write the book about it but then refused to ever mention anything about it again, and now all of a sudden he wants to star in the movie about her. He told the media it's because the director asked him to do it, but we all know it's because he doesn't want them to screw it up, you know how Hollywood is. But that's not the best part. Apparently he has control of everything. He was the reason that the one chick was replaced with the other chick. Here it is!" She screamed as she pulled a CD from the shelf and handed it to me.

I stared at the cover. It was different than the one that she showed me earlier. Isabella was wearing a long white dress as she sat on a coffin, not in front. She was holding an apple in her hand and smiling at the camera. She reminded me of a vampire, only not as pale.

"That's the last album that she made. It's called All the Pretty Corpses."

"Isn't that the name of the novel?" I asked flipping over the album. I glanced through the track listing. The first track was named "All the Pretty Corpses" too.

"It is." The girl nodded. "You wanted a copy, right?"

I nodded, not looking at her. I flipped the CD over so I could look at the picture of Isabella again. I was trying to sort everything out; it all came at me so fast. Edward, the vampire that I had just made out with yesterday, was the vampire from the novel _All the Pretty Corpses_, which wasn't really a novel as much as a biography. And not only was he the vampire from the book, he was probably still madly in love with Isabella, who would rather be dead than a vampire.

I'm probably the only person in the entire world that didn't know that he was the same Edward Cullen. I never followed things like this around. I knew about vampires, everyone did, but I wasn't into the vampire culture. I didn't listen to their music; I didn't watch talk shows where they talk about how difficult (or easy) it is to be a vampire. I didn't read interviews with them in the newspaper or magazines. I never bothered learning anything about them, besides what they taught us at the pep rallies in school. Even then I only barely paid attention. Because, like every other _normal_ person in my school, I never thought that I would ever run into a _real_ vampire.

"Here you go." The blue hair girl handed me the paperback book. It was thin, probably no more than a hundred pages, the cover had been folded and ripped so much it was almost impossible to see the silhouette of Isabella. On the very top of the cover, in the middle, were the words All the Pretty Corpses.

"Based on a true story?" I looked at the blue hair girl.

"Yeah, apparently Edward wouldn't tell her all of the information, so she kind of guessed on some of the parts, and then like half of the story is written through Isabella's point of view- which started this conspiracy theory that Isabella is still alive, but she's not. I mean, that's like saying that Courtney Love didn't kill Kurt Cobain. And the other half is written through Edward's point of view- even though he didn't write any of it. So it's technically 'fiction based on a true story.'" She let out a loud snort. "Do you want to look around some more or are you just going to get that?"

I handed her back the novel and CD. "I just want this."

She nodded as she walked behind the counter, the book and CD in her hand. She pressed several buttons on the register before telling me the price. "Would that be cash or credit?" She asked, grabbing a bag and stuffing the CD and book into it.

"Cash." I handed her the money as she handed me the bag. "Thanks, you've been a lot of help." I stuffed the bag into my purse and turned to walk out of the bookstore.

"Tell me if you like the book or not." She called after me.

"I will." I pulled out my scarf. My hands were shaking. I didn't know why I was so nervous. Edward told me that he wanted me to read the novel but for some reason I still feel like I'm going behind his back.

I needed to get back to the hotel. I needed to figure this out.

**End Chapter.**

**A/N:** Sorry it isn't as long as I wanted it to be. The medicine has kicked in and I'm just really hoping that this chapter makes sense. If it's that bad, I'll take it down and try to rewrite it at another time, but I think it makes sense. I don't know. I'm just really sick right now, so I'm going to go take a nap. Thanks for reading and I really hope that it's not as bad as I think it is. Leave a review filled with love, not hate, please. :)

Daddy's Little Cannibal


	7. The Family

**A/N:** So, another update! How cool am I? I'm glad that I caught most of y'all off guard. But honestly, did you expect anything else from me? I honestly thought that most of y'all knew that he was the same person. Seriously! It's like one of those things that I thought y'all knew but you didn't (the same thing happened with Coffin of Love) and it's just like, really? You didn't know! I don't mind that it surprised you though; it was nice to get reviews going "really? You're kidding me, right?" :)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Twilight_.

**The Family**

The alarm clock to my cell phone started to go off. I glanced at the time, 7:26. Edward usually came here around this time.

I stuffed my copy of _All the Pretty Corpses_ into the top drawer of the nightstand next to my bed, and turned off Isabella's CD. I was about halfway through the novel and had listened to the CD so much that I could sing along. Isabella wasn't something that you could listen to once and instantly enjoy, her songs were something that you had to train your ear to appreciate, but I enjoyed it…after awhile.

I turned on the radio and grabbed the script from the nightstand. I pretended to read over my part as I got comfortable on the bed. I really liked the novel. It was hard to imagine the Edward I knew, was the same Edward that did all those things with Isabella. I could see the similarities between the novel and the script, but the script added and deleted scenes. I wondered if Edward approve of that, or just didn't care.

"Is that like your new favorite song?" Edward laughed.

I jumped, making the script flying out of my hands. "I'm sorry, what?" I asked, looking around the hotel room for Edward. I was praying that he had just got here and didn't hear me listening to Isabella Swan.

"The song on the radio." He said from the corner of my bed. His long finger pointed at the radio on my nightstand. "I kissed a vampire and I liked it." He started to sing along with the song.

I looked at the radio. I hadn't even noticed that song was playing. I was really starting to hate that song. They played it way too much and it hit a little too close to home.

"How did filming go?" I asked, hoping that it would give his mind off the song. "What did you film?"

Edward shrugged. "We didn't do much, just a few scenes with my family. It went okay. No one died." His lip twitched. It took me a second to get that he had just made a joke.

"You're parents are here?" I frowned. I couldn't imagine what Edward's parents would look like. Gosh, they had to be over a hundred by now!

Edward chuckled. "Not my biological family, Bella." He shook his head. "My," he searched for the word, "_coven_ as you kids like to call it."

I pulled my legs to my chest. I remembered something about them in the novel. He was one of Carlisle's vampires. I saw videos of Carlisle in my history class. He was good at giving speeches and did a lot for the vampire community. I even think I did a paper on his _I Have a Vision_ speech.

"Are they still here?" I asked, resting my chin on my knee caps.

Edward nodded. "They're not going to hurt you, though!" He added quickly. "They're vegetarians, like I am."

I furrowed my eyebrows. "I know. I'm not worried about them hurting me." The idea seemed ridiculous. One of the Cullens attacking a human, I couldn't even imagine that happening in my wildest dreams. "I was just curious if I could meet them, that's all." I started to play with a string under my feet, avoiding his gaze. I bit my lip.

"You want to meet my family?" Edward sounded bewildered by the idea.

I nodded, still not looking at him. "Yeah, you know, just to say hi." I tore my eyes away from the piece of string to look at him. He was furrowing his eyebrows and narrowing his eyes.

"You really want to meet my family?" He asked again, his head turned to the side.

I nodded. "Is that okay?" I asked, embarrassed that I asked him a stupid question like that without thinking about how he might react.

"Yeah." He nodded. "Yeah, that's great- I mean fine. It's fine. I'm sure they'll love to meet you." It was the first time I heard him stumble over his words. It almost made him seem human, almost.

"Really?" I asked, shocked. I stopped playing with the string and looked directly at him. He seemed a little more relax than he was before. His shoulders dropped a fraction of an inch and his eyes weren't as hard.

"Yes, I don't see why you shouldn't meet my family." His voice was calmer. He didn't sound as anxious as he was when I first brought up the topic.

I smiled to myself. My head dropped so he didn't see my blush. I was going to meet his family. It's not like we were going out, or we had any intention of getting together. It was just one co-worker introducing his family to another co-worker.

"Get some sleep. We continue to shoot tomorrow." Edward got off of the bed. "I'll talk to my family tonight and tell them that you would like to meet them-"

"Don't do it in a weird way!" I interrupted him. I hadn't realized how obnoxious it might make me seem if he didn't introduce the idea correctly.

Edward raised an eyebrow. "What?" He asked.

"Don't do it in a weird way." I said again. "Like, don't go up to them and say 'hey, you know that girl that I have to do the movie with, well, she wants to meet you.'" I made my voice deeper when I was attempting to impersonate him. "Don't do that."

"Okay," Edward said, sitting back down onto the corner of the bed. "How do you want me to tell them that you would like to meet them?"

I bit my lip. "Be casual about it. Don't tell them that I want to meet them. Just bring up the idea that we should meet. Don't be direct about it, because I don't want it to make it look like it was discussed between us. Just be like, 'you know that human I do the movie with, well, she isn't as lame as the other humans," this made Edward laugh out loud, which made my cheeks hot, "and you should definitely meet her.' Tell them something like that, just be casual about it."

Edward chuckled as he grabbed my cheek, making sure that I looked at him. "I'll do my best, Bella." He smiled at me.

I grimaced. "I don't want to look crazy in front of your family."

Edward laughed. "You're definitely something else." He shook his head, a small smile playing across his lips.

If I wasn't already blushing, I would've blushed. "I'm just human, Edward." I shrugged.

"No," he shook his head, "you're definitely much more than _just human_, Bella." He leaned in. My eyes widened and my body stiffened. His lips puckered as he moved his head to the side so he could press his lips lightly against my cheek. A shiver ran down my spine. "I'll see you tomorrow." He whispered in my ear, before disappearing.

I touched my cheek with the tips of my fingers tips. For a moment, I thought about never washing that cheek again, just so I could remember what it was like to have Edward's lips pressed to it, but then I remembered I was meeting his family tomorrow and I should definitely take a shower, because I did not want to meet his family smelling like, well, a human that hasn't taken a shower in a couple of days.

--

I couldn't get to sleep last night. My mind was wrapped around the fact that I was going to meet Edward's family today. How stupid can I be? It wasn't the fact that I had just invited myself to meet a clan of vampires; it was the fact that I invited myself to meet _Edward's_ clan of vampires. I was the girl that was playing the character of the girl that he used to be (or maybe he still was) in love with, and I looked almost exactly like her.

Seriously, how stupid can I be?

I stared at my scone. I wasn't hungry. Well, I was, but I didn't think I could hold anything down. I wondered if Edward's family wanted to meet me, or if they were laughing at the fact that this random human girl asked their- what do vampires call other vampires?- to let her meet them.

I tried to look nice for them. I pulled up my hair, did my makeup, and wore the nicest skirt that I could find in my suitcase. Unfortunately it was wrinkled and I didn't have enough time to iron it out.

"Good morning, Bella." Edward's velvet voice said above me.

I didn't look at him. I was afraid to see who might be accompanying him. I tore off another piece of my scone before lifting my eyes away from the plate to see him. He was sitting in the seat across from me (I hadn't even heard the chair move) looking like the vampire form of Adonis. He was perfect and alone.

"Where's your family?" I asked before I could stop myself. I was already imagining the apology that he had thought of for why his family didn't want to meet me.

"Around here somewhere." Edward shrugged. "They're excited to meet you, Bella."

I fought the urge to hiss _liar_ under my breath. "Really?" I gave him a fake smile. I wasn't going to meet his family. I already knew that. But I liked that he was playing it off that I was and didn't rub it in my face.

"What part are we doing today?" I asked, grabbing the script so I could flip through the pages. "Did we get the shots that we needed for the hotel scene?" I hadn't realized how wrong that sounded until after it escaped my mouth. I had just implied to Edward that I wanted to kiss him again. It took all my personal strength not to bang my head onto the table.

"I think, since my family is here, that we're filming the scene where Isabella and I meet for the first time."

"Another hotel scene or the scene where I basically get eaten by a vampire?" I flipped through more of the pages in the script.

He laughed, which surprised me. I didn't expect him to take it as a joke. "The scene where you get 'eaten by a vampire.'"

"Cool." I tried to look excited about it, but I wasn't sure how excited I would be about being held against the wall by a vampire that I've never met before. But then again, I wasn't excited to kiss a vampire and that turned out to be a delightful experience.

"Edward," a very high voice called out to him. I looked past Edward to see a small girl walk towards him. She had white skin, short black hair that covered her topaz eyes, and smiled brightly at me as she got closer.

"Alice," Edward smiled at her as he got out of the chair and grabbed her hand. "This is Bella. Bella this is Alice, my sister."

Her smile grew so she could show off her perfect teeth. "Hello Bella." She released Edward's hand and held it out in front of me.

I wrapped my fingers around her cold hand. A shiver ran down my spine. "Nice to meet you, Alice." I smiled at her, hoping that I didn't look as ridiculous as I felt.

"You're a lot prettier than-" She didn't finish her sentence. The look on Edward's face made me believe that he had something to do with it. I think he was growling at her.

"I'm prettier than who?" I asked, hoping that she was going to say Isabella.

"Angelina Jolie." Alice finished the statement. "I saw a picture of her before I came here and I was just thinking, I wonder if Bella is prettier, and without a doubt, you are." She smiled at me.

I furrowed my eyebrows, a little disappointed that she didn't say Isabella, but happy that she thought I was prettier than Angelina Jolie.

"Thank you." I blushed. I looked at my plate and bit my lip. I didn't know how to respond to that.

"Are you hungry?" Alice asked. I looked back up at her; she was sitting next to Edward. Again I hadn't heard the chairs move. "I hope that I didn't interrupt your breakfast." She frowned.

"Oh no." I shook my head. "I'm not that hungry, I promise."

"You should still eat." Edward motioned to my plate. "You don't want to pass out during filming."

I tore a piece of the scone and put it into my mouth. I chewed slowly. I really wasn't that hungry and eating in front of vampires, creatures that are naturally gorgeous, was making me take stabs at my self esteem. Even if Alice thought that I was prettier than Angelina Jolie.

"Are you excited about filming today?" Alice asked.

I nodded. "Yes, um, I'm a little worried about, you know, about the whole being pinned to the wall and having a vampire hiss at me, but I'm really excited to start filming again."

Alice giggled. "You don't need to worry. Emmett may be intimidating, but he's really not that mean."

"To you, maybe." Edward snorted.

Alice slapped his arm.

"Emmett?" I asked. The name sounded familiar. I think, I wasn't positive, that he was one of Carlisle's vampires.

"He's playing James." Edward explained. "The director wanted someone that could act intimidating while still keeping you safe. So, I suggested that we cast Emmett."

I nodded. I don't think that I've ever seen Emmett, but I trusted that Edward would cast someone that wouldn't hurt me…on purpose.

"Edward, Carlisle wanted me to get you." Alice told him, grabbing his arm. "It was nice meeting you, Bella." She smiled at me. "I just know that you and I are going to be good friends." She pulled herself away from the table and started to weave herself through the tables.

I looked at Edward. He was holding his head in his hand. "Did Alice say something wrong?" I frowned at him. Did he not want us to become friends?

"No," Edward shook his head. "It's what she thought." He got out of his chair and started to follow after her. "Oh," he turned around so he was looking at me. "I borrowed your Isabella Swan CD, I haven't heard it yet, and I didn't think you would mind." With that said he followed after his sister.

I could feel the color leave my face. He knew that I knew that he was the same Edward from the novel. I felt sick to my stomach as I slammed my head onto the table. I didn't know why I was so embarrassed that he found out that I knew the truth, he was the one who told me that I should read the book. But I still felt like I knew a secret, a secret that I wasn't supposed to know about, even though the whole entire world knew it before I did.

"Why couldn't he just tell me that he's the same vampire from the novel?" I mumbled as I pushed myself away from the table and grabbed my plate. I wasn't hungry anymore. "Why does he keep making things look like it's all a big secret?"

I dumped the plate into the trash and started to walk out of the room, until I remembered that I left the script on the table, so I had to go back and pick it up.

--

I loved my outfit. I loved my hair. I loved my makeup. And I loved being a rock star. The first scene that we filmed today was the concert. It wasn't a real concert, since Isabella's songs were copyrighted and we didn't have permission to use them (I don't know the full story, it had something to do with her manager), but I did get to stand in front of a two hundred people (Edward, Alice, and Carlisle were in the front row, I nearly screamed when I saw Carlisle for the first time, I hadn't expected him to be here) in my outfit and thank them for coming to my show.

After the concert scene, Katherine had me run around the set for a few minutes so I could get sweaty, mess up my hair, and look like I just had come from a rock concert. I'm not a runner, so I jogged most of it.

"Ready, Bella?" Katherine asked when I had jogged to her.

I nodded. "I feel like I need a shower." I lifted my shirt to my nose and let out a small gag.

"Good." She grabbed my arm and started to pull me towards where we were going to shoot our next scene. I fought the urge to go "yippee" in a sarcastic voice.

We walked into a small room filled with cameras, microphones, and vampires. Edward was sitting on the edge of the desk talking to a very tall, intimidating, muscular vampire. I bit back a whimper. I read the book and I read the script. I knew what was going to happen. He was going to hold me against the wall and pretend to slice my arm open. I was terrified.

"Hi Bella." Alice's high voice greeted me.

I turned to the side to see her sitting in one of the chairs in front of the desk. Carlisle was sitting next to her. I stiffened, immediately going into shock. Carlisle Cullen was a foot in front of me. I saw him in the crowd at the concert, but it didn't affect me as much as being in touching distance from him.

"Hi Alice." I forced myself to reply.

She got out of her chair danced towards me, seriously, she was dancing. "I like your outfit. Very, retro." She smiled at me.

I looked down at my black sleeveless shirt and my long red skirt. I didn't think it was that retro, but then again I hadn't been around as long as she has. "Thank you." I blushed looking up at her. "I like it too."

"Hello Bella." Carlisle held out his hand. He was standing next to Alice. I hadn't even seen him get out of his chair, let alone walk to where Alice was standing. "It's nice to finally meet you."

I handed him my hand. "It's nice to meet you, too."

"Holy shit!" Someone screamed.

I looked up to see the vampire talking to Edward, staring at me. I could safely assume that he was Emmett. Because he was very intimidating and Edward didn't seem to mind him being around me.

"Damn." He cussed again. Apparently something shocked him.

Carlisle let go of my hand. "Is there something bothering you, Emmett?"

Emmett looked at him and then pointed to me. "Look at her." His voice didn't get softer. "She's like a freaking clone or some long lost twin or something."

"I've never been lost." I said before I could stop myself.

Edward snorted and Alice started to giggle. Emmett's face dropped and he looked angry. I involuntarily took a step closer to Alice and Carlisle. You know, just to be on the safe side.

"She makes jokes." Emmett said, his face strained.

"Actors, get into place." Katherine yelled at us as she clapped her hands.

Carlisle and Alice sat back down. Edward pushed himself off of the desk and sat next to Carlisle. Katherine wrapped her arm around mine and started to pull me out of the room. The door slammed in my face.

I stared at the door. I was definitely not excited about this scene. I just insulted a guy bigger and stronger than me. I was going to die. He was going to snap me in half and say that it was an accident. They would understand. There are laws protecting vampires. Besides, they can get a new Isabella, one that can actually act.

"Action." Katherine screamed at me through the wooden door, signaling that I should walk into the room.

I wrapped my hand around the doorknob. "Please don't kill me." I begged before opening the door.

**End Chapter.**

**A/N:** I have a few reasons why I didn't get a James look alike. There's one reason that I can't tell you in case I use it later on in the story, it's in the back of my mind but I'm not sure if it's going to work. Another reason is that Edward wouldn't want someone to get that close to Bella, or really any girl, if he wasn't sure he could handle it. I think that Emmett could handle it, especially since I love Emmett. The last reason is that there wasn't enough Emmett in _All the Pretty Corpses_. I hope that you liked it and please, don't hesitate to review. Also, is the chapter long enough for y'all? A few of you said the last chapter was too short. This is about four thousand words, is that long enough for y'all? ;P

Check out a new story called _Worlds Collide_! You might like it, especially if you like dark humor.

Daddy's Little Cannibal


	8. The Talk

**A/N:** I'm glad y'all like Emmett. I thought that it would be fun to add him to this story, especially as the part of James. I wasn't sure if y'all would think the same way, but I'm glad that we're on the same page. Thank you for all the amazing reviews I've gotten for this story. It's easily one of my favorites. It's like my apology for All the Pretty Corpses. lol. I'm sorry for killing Bella, but I'm giving Edward another chance!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Twilight_.

**The Talk**

I sighed as I banged my head on the table in the lobby where the cast and crew were having dinner. I made an effort to sit alone. I was so embarrassed by my performance during filming. Emmett, even though a great actor, did not make things easy for me. He was definitely no Edward (I hate how everything I do or think comes back to Edward).

Emmett spent the whole day on set making fun of me. I tried, with little success, to make fun of him, but it's hard to make fun of vampires. By the end of shooting, he had somehow managed to make my ego even lower than it was before. Though, there were a few times that I was able to come up with a snappy comeback quick enough that it was still funny.

I stabbed at a meatball with my fork. They were serving spaghetti and meatballs for dinners, not exactly my favorite, but it was better than the tuna casserole that we had last night. I cut the meatball in half with the side of my fork and then cut that in half. I wasn't hungry anymore, so I decided to spend as much time playing with my food as I could.

"An Italian that doesn't like Italian food…" The all too familiar voice of Emmett rang from above me.

I lifted my head off of the table and stopped cutting my meatball. "I'm not Italian," I said.

"Neither is pasta." Emmett pulled a seat next to me and sat down. There was a blood packet secured in his left hand. I wondered if he bought it just to see if it would bother me, which, for the record, it did. My stomach churn and I was getting nauseous.

"Where's Edward?" I asked as I looked around the lobby. He was nowhere in sight.

Emmett shrugged. "Hell if I know. He probably ran off with Carlisle." He leaned back in his seat and threw the pack of blood onto the table.

"Is that any good?" I gestured to the bag.

Emmett raised an eyebrow. "Did you just ask me if left over pigs' blood was any good?"

"I thought it was chicken," I said remembering one of the lines from the script.

"It's a mix of different animals. It's like eating a frozen pot pie. No one, besides the people who made it, has any idea what's in it, and even their knowledge to what exact animal they used is limited."

"You know what pot pie is?" I asked, unable to hide my shock.

Emmett raised an eyebrow. "I used to be human, Bella. I know what pot pie is."

I blushed. He was right. He was human. He should know what pot pie is. It would've been weird if he didn't know what pot pie was. I went back to cutting my meatball with my fork until I had the smallest piece that I could possibly create. I stabbed the crumb with my fork and ate it.

"Humans are so weird," Emmett said as he shook his head.

I didn't look at him. I had gotten used to this statement. He had said it to me, repeatedly, during filming. I'd gotten so used to it that it didn't hurt my feelings anymore. It still made me feel inferior, but I'm sure that I would get use to that too.

"So you know about Isabella?" Emmett asked.

I didn't look at him, but I nodded. I knew who Isabella was now. The idea of looking exactly like her and doing a movie with the guy that she was supposed to fall in love with made me sick to my stomach.

"I've never met her," Emmett said without my encouragement. "Edward refuses to talk about her. It was weird to see him suddenly be infatuated with this human girl. Sure, Isabella was pretty, and her music was good, but she was still human."

"Why is the novel written in two different POVs?" I asked Emmett before I could stop myself. I looked up at him. For once, besides when the cameras were rolling, he looked serious.

"I don't know," he answered. I wasn't sure if he was being honest or not. "I just know that Isabella really hurt him." He grabbed the blood packet off of the table and pulled himself out of his seat. "Be careful," he said when he stood up.

"Why?" I asked. My stomach started to churn.

His lips pursed. "Accidents happen; even the best of us makes mistakes." He didn't say anything else before he walked out of the lobby.

I dropped my fork onto the table and got out of my seat. I couldn't eat. I had too much to think about. Why did life, or even existence, have to be so confusing? Why couldn't Isabella just have fallen in love with Edward like she was supposed to? Why couldn't they have lived happily ever after, so the movie that I'm currently starring in isn't about Isabella's death, but Isabella's life with Edward and how he saved her?

It wasn't fair.

--

I waited for Edward that night. I even had the novel on the bed so we could talk about it. I wasn't going to live in ignorance. I had to know where we stood and why the novel had two different POVs. I kind of wished that I had Isabella's CD, just so I could get the mood set for a discussion about her. Instead I had the radio set on a familiar station and of course, everyone's favorite song was playing, again.

"I kissed a vampire and I liked it!" Paty Kerry sang over the radio.

"I requested that song for you," Edward said.

I glanced at the clock, 7:31, before I looked back at him. He was leaning against the wall with a grin playing on his lips. "Why would you do that?" I asked, irritated that he would request that song for me.

He laughed as he pushed himself away from the wall and walked towards me. He sat on the edge of the bed and grabbed the novel. He flipped through the pages, never once even taking a break from his fit of laughter.

I fought the urge to reply to his laughter. I had to keep my focus on what I wanted to talk to him about. This wasn't about that stupid song about a girl that likes to kiss vampires. This was about Isabella and what happened between him and her.

"Why is the book in two different points of views?" I asked, gesturing to the novel in his hands. I figured it would be more beneficial to just spit it out rather than to beat around the bush. Edward beats around the bush and it bothers me. I didn't want to be considered a hypocrite.

He looked at m before he stopped laughing and let out a long sigh. "Do you want the truth?" he asked as he set the novel back down in front of me.

"That would be nice."

"The author came to me asking if I knew anything about Isabella and whether or not I would be willing to give her any information for the biography that she was writing about her." Edward stopped talking for a second. He let out a long breath. "I told her the story of Isabella, I told her what happened the night of the concert, I told her about how I snuck into her room, I told her how she wanted to take the bus to Florida so she could see her mom…" He paused again.

"She twisted the words around," Edward continued. "She got excited about the story and decided to write a fictional story based on the facts. Historical fiction, if you would. By the time that I found about it, it was too late and the novel was already on the best sellers list."

"Couldn't you have sued her?" I asked. "Stop production?"

"For what? I told her the story, she had my permission to use it, what she did with it was essentially up to her. Besides, why make drama when there is none? Humans have a tendency to overreact to situations. True, it wasn't fair to use my story in that kind of a format, but it would be pointless for me to attack her for it. The damage had already been done."

"But it's not fair!" I screamed at him, unable to drop it. "You gave her that information so she could write a biography, not so she could create a novel that is based on a true story. Aren't you entitled to some royalties?"

Edward chuckled. "Vampires aren't protected under the same laws that humans are, Bella." He shook his head.

"How did you know I bought the novel, and the CD?" I decided to get more answers while he was still willing to answer my questions.

"I heard you listening to the CD, so I only assumed that you bought the novel." He smiled. "You act like it was some big secret. You've could've asked me for a copy, Bella. I would've given it to you."

I sighed as I rested my chin on my hand. He was right; I was acting like it was all a big secret, when in reality I was just wishful thinking. Books and other forms of entertainment had brain washed me into believing that everyone has a secret that they don't want people to find out about.

"Emmett said that Isabella was your first," I couldn't think of a good word for it, "crush," it was the only word that I thought was appropriate, "is that true?"

Edward sighed. "Yes, she was my first 'crush.'" He did air quotations with his fingers. "But the novel overdramatizes my fascination with her. It makes me seem like I was a stalker more than a curious on looker with the advantage of being able to sneak in her room without her knowing."

I wanted to ask how he was able to do that, but I was afraid that if I interrupted him he wouldn't finish his answer.

"Even Romeo stood outside of Juliet's balcony and Lloyd was with his radio outside of Diane's window. I never called her 'my little siren,' I called her Isabella. She did get sick, but I didn't know the doctor that treated her, neither did Carlisle."

"Did you and Isabella really, you know, have sex?" I asked as I bit my lip. I was embarrassed to ask him such an intimate question.

"It was her last request." Edward nodded. "Even though it went against all of my morals, it was the least I could do for her." He was probably the only male that could get away with saying that the least he could do is to take some girl's virginity.

"Do you miss her?" I asked. I pulled my knees to my chest and rested my chin on them.

"Of course I do. It's hard not to. She was a good friend of mine. You remind me of her, not just looks, but there are a lot of things that you and Isabella have in common. She's strong, opinionated, and doesn't let people make fun of her."

I blushed. I knew he was talking about earlier today when Emmett kept making those sly remarks about me. I didn't think that I defended myself very well, but it was still a nice statement.

I bit my lip. "Me and Isabella," I hesitated. "Do you think there's some cosmic force behind that?" I asked.

He frowned. "I don't understand the question."

"You heard Emmett. He said I was like her long lost twin, except I was born twenty years later. What does that mean? Am I a reincarnation?"

"I don't know what you are, Bella. It could all be a coincidence. There's people that look like other people all over the place."

"Not like this, Edward! If Isabella was still alive today and you were to put her right next to me, it would be impossible to tell us a part. I know I'm not a clone because I remember my child hood, my mom has pictures of me when I was little, and my dad has a freaking video of my mom giving birth to me, which by the way has put me off of pregnancy forever."

Edward chuckled.

"I don't know who I am anymore, Edward. Before I found out that Isabella was a real a person this was just some movie that meant nothing to me, but now, now it's like I'm a part of this action movie that leads up to this great ending that will make sense to everyone else, but me, because I'm in this little dark box."

Edward grabbed my face between his hands. My cheeks squeezed together. I wanted to grimace at him but I had no control over facial movements. "You're Bella," Edward said. "You're from Forks, Washington. You're an actress in a movie based off a fictional book. And you just happened to look like a person that lived twenty years ago."

"You're not making me feel any better." I frowned when he let go of my face.

Edward's head drop. "I don't know why you look like Isabella or why you're even named after her. Maybe your parents smoked a lot of weed when they were in high school while they listened to Isabella's music and decided that it would fun to name you after her. I can't tell you the reason that you look like her. Maybe it's coincidence or maybe some higher power thought it would be fun to play a cruel joke on me, but what I can tell you is that you shouldn't let Isabella's life effect your life. You're not her. You never were her. If you were her then you wouldn't be asking to meet Emmett or Carlisle, you wouldn't say that you wanted the lights on instead of off, and you wouldn't let me do this."

Edward grabbed my cheeks between his hands. I thought he was going to try to convince me that he wouldn't be able to touch me like this. I had read most of the novel and the script. Isabella didn't like vampires touching her. But he didn't go into his long rant. Instead, he pulled my head closer to his and pressed his lips onto mine.

His eyes closed before mine closed. This was the first time that Edward had kissed me outside of filming. Part of me wondered if it was because he was trying to prove a point, the other didn't care. Edward Cullen was kissing me again.

Edward pulled away before I could kiss him back. My breath was ragged and my cheeks were hot. I bit my lip.

"Why did you kiss me?" I whispered. I was afraid to speak loudly. I didn't want him to scare him.

"I don't know," Edward replied. "Do you want me to take it back?"

I shook my head. "No." I got onto my knees and grabbed onto his face. I pressed my lips onto his. I expected him to pull away but instead he pushed closer to me. My back fell onto the pillow and my hands left his cheeks so they could wrap into his hair. My mind was screaming at me that I was taking advantage of a guy that was still grieving the lost of his first love, the other part didn't care. Edward Cullen was kissing me again.

He pulled away. I let my fingers fall from his hair and land at my side. He kissed the top of my head. "I should go," he whispered before he kissed my cheek.

"Why?" I asked.

"I shouldn't have kissed you." He kissed my forehead.

"I liked it."

"You shouldn't." He kissed my other cheek.

"I shouldn't be in this movie, but here I am."

He closed his eyes before he got off of me. I lifted my back off of the bed and looked around the room for him. He was sitting on the edge of my bed with his face in his hands. I wanted to say something to him, but I didn't want to make him feel any worse than he already felt.

"I shouldn't have kissed you, Bella," he said again.

"Then why did you do it?" I asked.

Edward looked at me. "Because I think I'm falling in love with you."

**End Chapter.**

**A/N:** Ugh, Edward, Edward, Edward. Why does he have to be such a difficult, but yet exciting, character. I totally love this story. I love the complexity of it. I love the characterization. I love everything about it. If you like it, review it, man. Review like your life depends on it. ;P

Daddy's Little Cannibal


	9. The Lullaby

**A/N:** I'm on Spring Break. It's my last Spring Break at home, so when I'm not at work, I'm hanging out with my friends. That's why I haven't updated for awhile. I've just been doing everything that you can possibly do in Texas, which is turning out to be a lot. I'm just as surprised as you are. Anyways, I love, love, love y'alls reactions to this story. Thank you for the amazing feedback. Y'all give me the best reviews; seriously, no one gets better reviews for a story than I do for this story.

**I figured out how this isn't a sequel! **Someone had to explain it to me, thank you by the way. All the Pretty Corpses is a book in this story. In this story the fanfic that I wrote is a book BASED off of Edward's life. Edward even said that it wasn't the real story. It was a book that the movie is based off of, so yeah, not a sequel. :)

**ONE MORE THING!** The only thing I'm positive about Edward's past is that he was born in Chicago 1901, his dad's name is Edward Masen, his mom is Elizabeth Masen. Other than that, everything is up in the air. I decided to add my own little history because I think it'll make this story cute. :)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Twilight_.

**The Lullaby**

Edward stayed the night with me. I didn't know how I should react to him confessing that he thought he was falling in love with me. Part of me, the desperate love crazed teenager, was jumping up and down screaming that "Edward Cullen was in love with me," while the more mature, I need to look at this rationally part, was screaming at me to run. I decided to find a happy medium and talk to him. I didn't want to jump too quickly, but I also didn't want to run. That's what Isabella did and I'm not Isabella.

We talked about his family, my family, his childhood, my childhood, the novel, the movie, Isabella, and random facts that people might not know about us. I knew more about Edward than I did myself. Edward knew more about me than any of my friends. I forced myself to stay up as long as I could with him; even though he persisted that I try and get some sleep. It was moments like this that I wish that I drink coffee.

"Bella," Edward sighed. "At least try to get to sleep." He continued to weave his fingers through my hair.

I shook my head. "No, I'm not sleepy," I lied. It was taking all of my strength not to fall asleep on his chest. His cool body temperature was strangely alluring through the thin fabric of his shirt. "Tell me more about your parents," I said. I was attempting to start a conversation that would keep me interested in it long enough that I wouldn't fall asleep.

"My dad was an Irish immigrant; my mom's parents were from Italy. They met one day at a baseball game, my dad accidently spilt his drink on her. She spent the rest of the game trying to explain to him how to play baseball." He moved my bangs away from my forehead. I closed my eyes as I tried not to shiver. His hands were cold.

"They stayed in contact and eventually decided to get married. I don't remember much about them, I just remember my dad being this really tall leprechaun and my mom an angry Italian." He went quiet. I was about to ask him another question when he started to chuckle to himself. It was soft, almost inaudible; if I wasn't lying on his chest, I wouldn't have heard it.

"One time after church," he began. "I'll never forget this. I decided not to change out of my Sunday school clothes because my friends were continuing our baseball game in a field. I was next up to bat and I didn't want to lose my place. I knew that my clothes were going to get dirty, but I was going to wash them before my mom saw them. She would've killed me if she found out that I had played baseball in them." He laughed. I smiled, understanding what he meant with not wanting his mom to find out he went behind her back.

"Suzie Turnpike was there. She was with her friends playing with dolls under a tree by the field. I had a schoolboy crush on her. She was in a grade ahead of me. I thought she was the most beautiful creature on the Earth, of course this is before I saw you."

I bit my lip and blushed.

"Clouds were gathering over the field, someone said that it was a bad omen, but it was Chicago, clouds were everywhere, besides if it did rain the only damage that it would do was make my clothes wet.

"I remember standing at home base with the bat in my hand. Bobby Wright was pitching; he was infamous for his curveballs. I was ready for the curveball he was going to throw at me. The catcher behind me, I don't even remember his name anymore, was trying to psych me out, but I had my mind on the game. I was more than ready for the curveball that Bobby would throw at me.

"He threw the ball and just like I had predicted it was a curveball. I swung the bat and it hit the ball, hard. The ball flew over the fence into a building that was behind the field. Everyone in Bobby's team started to run after the ball. It took me a second before I realize that I had just hit my first home run. I was still stun by how hard the bat hit the ball. My hands were still tingling from the vibrations that the impact caused.

"My teammates started to scream at me to run, so I did. The whole time I was screaming in my head that the kid who said the rain cloud was a bad omen was wrong. I had just hit my first home run, Suzie Turnpike saw me hit my first homerun, and we were going to win the game. I decided to slide into home base, just because it would be the icing on the cake. I threw out my foot and fell to the ground, my body started to slide across the dirt. I could hear the applause in my head. I could imagine the pats on the back I would get from my team mates. My foot was almost on the base when I heard the rip."

My eyes widened and my blush got deeper. This time it wasn't for my own embarrassment. My hands flew to my mouth. Edward's fingers stopped combing my hair. I couldn't look at him so I stared at the bed sheet beneath us.

"I ripped my pants."

Edward didn't have to say anything more. I was laughing, hard. I was laughing so hard that I was almost crying. My hands weren't holding onto my mouth anymore, they were holding onto my stomach. I could just see a smaller, younger, more human, version of Edward sliding into home plate only to realize that he had ripped his pants. Not only had he ripped his pants, he ripped his pants in front of a girl. A girl that he liked.

"I don't think I want to tell you anymore stories…" Edward didn't hide the embarrassment in his voice.

I took a deep breath as I tried to calm down. I wanted to lie and tell him that I wasn't going to laugh at him anymore, but every time I opened my mouth another fit of giggles escaped.

"What did your mom say when she saw the pants?" I finally laughed out.

"I couldn't sit down for a week…" Edward admitted. "That's before she told my dad what I did. After my dad found out…"

If he said anymore, I didn't hear him. I was laughing again. It was so real to hear Edward admit that there were moments where he made mistakes. It was even better to have him admit something like that to me. I would have loved to tell him a moment where I embarrassed myself in front of someone that I had a crush on, but the only moment that I could think of is when I attempted to choke down a bag of pig's blood.

Edward started to brush my hair again. I was calming down. I wasn't laughing as hard as I did when he first told me the story. There were still moments were random giggles would escape my lips, but I think I had my fill of laughter for the night.

I yawned. I started to blink. I couldn't hide how tired I was. Edward's rhythmic breathing along with his cool hands brushing my hair was making me sleepy. I went through my brain for another question to ask him. I had already asked him every question I could think of. His favorite color was blue, his favorite song was Claire De Lune, he preferred mountain lions over grizzly bears, and if he had his choice he would rather go hunting than drink the blood packets the government left for them.

Edward started to hum. I could feel the vibrations in his chest. I didn't recognize the song, but it was pretty. I closed my eyes, no longer having the strength to keep them open. His humming grew distant; it was almost like I was listening to it over the radio rather than in person. I fought with myself to hear it better, but it was on FM and I was AM. I eventually gave up the fight and let myself fall asleep.

--

We were changing locations today. Isabella moved around a lot in the book, so that means that we have to change locations too. It's a low budget picture, so if we can shoot more than one scene in one city, we will, but we still have to move around. I think, I wasn't positive, that we were shooting our next scene in Oregon. Either way, I was excited because not only do I get the day off, but it would give me more time with Edward.

"What was it like to drive around the country in a bus?" I asked him while we waited for our plane to board at the airport. I was sitting in one of the most uncomfortable chairs they had.

Edward shrugged. "Not very interesting. She got sick on our way there, so she slept most of the time. I liked her most when she was sick, she was less," he paused as he thought of a word, "mean."

I smiled. "What scene are we doing when we get to Oregon?" I asked.

Edward reached for the script that was resting on his lap and flipped it open. He handed it to me with his finger on the scene that we were filming.

His script looked like someone stabbed it repeatedly with a red pen. There were lines crossed out, words added in on the side, and a couple of doodles at the top. I didn't read the script, I read his notes, well at least tried.

"What language is this in?" I asked when I noticed that none of his notes were written in English.

"German," Edward said. "It's a bad habit I have. Emmett and I went to college together and instead of showing up to class and taking notes like he was supposed to, he would steal mine, not that I really needed them but one of our professors would grade our notes. So one day I got the idea to write my notes in German, instead of English, and just translate them before the teacher asked for them."

I laughed as I started to read over script. It was one of the bus station scenes. I was supposed to play sick, which isn't something that I would have a problem with. I used to play sick all the time with my mom to try and get out of going to school.

A box of Girl Scout cookies landed on the script. I furrowed my eyebrows before I looked up to see who threw it at me. Emmett towered over me, his huge arms crossed over his chest.

"I don't even eat cookies," he told me.

Edward started to laugh. I looked at him for an explanation. His head was buried into his palm as his shoulders shook with his laughter. "Run into a group of Girl Scouts, Emmett?" he asked.

"They made a song," Emmett lamented. "They made a stupid song to get people to buy their damn cookies. I don't even eat cookies and I still bought a box. They're not normal children. They're fucking children of the corn. With their big eyes and puppy dog faces. Sex doesn't sell, little kids that look like they're about to cry if you don't buy a box of cookies sell."

"I can tell," I snickered as I opened the box and pulled one out. Girl Scouts cookies weren't the greatest, but they weren't the worst. I took a small bite of mine and held the box out for Emmett. After all, he was the one who bought them.

He shot me a dark look. I pulled the box back and started to snicker.

Emmett took a seat next to me. He grabbed the script from my lap, looked over it, and then leaned forward so he could get Edward's attention. "Really?" he asked. He held up the script. "How long as it been?"

Edward smiled at him. I took the script from him and put it on my lap, over the box of cookies. "Learn German," I snapped at him.

"Learn Italian," Emmett snapped back as he grabbed the script.

"But I'm not Italian."

He ignored me. "_Schreie an Edward_," he read. "Which, in German, means screams at Edward." He handed me the script. I looked at Edward.

"He figured out that I was writing my notes in German on purpose so he learned German." Edward took the script back and put it back on his lap.

"Actually, I took French. Then after none of those notes made sense, I realized that he was writing it in German," Emmett clarified.

I giggled. "College must have been interesting for the two of you."

"Best twelve years of my life," Emmett smiled.

I laughed.

Edward arched his back. I looked at him, my heart instantly skipping a beat. His hand was balled at his side and he looked angry. I bit my lip, afraid that something might have happened, like I smelt a little too good. I made movement to scoot closer to Emmett (which probably wasn't that good of an idea) when his hand reached out in front of me. Something cold and wet fell on my cheek. I flinched away.

"Fucking human that likes to fuck vampires!" someone screamed. "Fucking human that likes to fuck vampires!" the voice started to chant. My heart dropped into my stomach.

"Drink the blood, vampire!" another voice yelled at Edward. "I dare you!"

Edward threw something on the ground. I looked at my feet to see a crushed blood McFlurry cup. Blood and ice cream was dripping from his fingers tips. He shook his hand.

I looked back up. There were two men standing next to each other. They had another McFurry cup in their hand. I knew that there were people that didn't like vampires, they were on the TV, and we had to learn about them in history class, but I had never seen any hate crimes towards vampires. Not in real life.

I grabbed the cup off of the ground and got to my feet. There was still ice cream (and blood) in the cup. It was moments like this that I wished my dad signed me up for baseball like he originally planned to. I separated my feet by a few inches and moved my arm back with the cup secure in my hand. I had one shot. I had to do it right.

I threw the cup back at the men. It hit one of them in the cheek. Blood and ice cream flew everywhere. I stood in my place, ready for the war of words that was about to come. I was ready to call them every bad name that I could think of. I was furious that someone could be that cruel. Edward didn't do anything to them. They had no right to do that to him.

They both looked at me. Their pupils were dilated and they looked angry. I was sure that I looked just as angry as they did, or maybe I looked pathetic. Either way, I was ready for anything that they could throw my way. The piece of ice cream (if you could call it that) was slipping from my cheek and heading towards the ground. I wanted to wipe it away, because it felt really gross, but I thought it would be more dramatic if I kept it there.

"Drink the McFlurry, human!" I screamed back at them. "I dare you."

A crowd had gathered around. They were staring at us; some even had their cameras and phones out so they can record it. My heart was pounding in my ears. I felt like I was about to throw up- part of it because of the blood that was crawling down my cheek. I hate blood.

"Is there a problem here?" An officer that was pushing his way through the crowd asked. He looked at the guy that was covered in a blood McFlurry.

The guy looked at the officer and shook his head. "No problem, officer," he lied.

The officer looked at me. The ice cream and blood that had been crawling down my cheek was now on the floor. My hand was shaking at the side. I really wanted to wipe away the residue it left on my cheek. It was gross.

"I think you two need to come with me," the officer grabbed the two men.

"And you ma'am," another one that had just made her way through the crowd. "Come with us."

My stomach was in a knot. My whole body was shaking. I never get into trouble, ever. I never even got a mark at school. My dad was a cop. He taught me better than to do things that were against the law. I didn't even speed!

I turned around to get my purse. I thought about leaving it with Edward and Emmett, but I didn't think that I would be coming back. I could just imagine me going off to jail. God, what would my dad think?

I wiped away the residue the ice cream left on my cheek. At least my tears would make it less sticky. I didn't look at Edward, or Emmett, when I grabbed my purse. I kept my eyes on the floor as I followed the two cops down the hallway to the interrogation room, or wherever they took people when they needed to ask them questions.

**End Chapter.**

**A/N:** I had such a hard time with the beginning of this chapter. I didn't know how I should start it. I didn't want it to be like "oh my gosh, I love you, let's get married" so that made it more difficult. But once I got past that and knew how I wanted to approach it, everything else came out easily. I love the end of this chapter, just because it kind of sets the tone and makes people realize that vampirism isn't accepted. There really wasn't that much of that in _All the Pretty Corpses_, so I decided to add more of it in this story.

**777!** I have 777 reviews before I update. Oh, the irony. ;P

Review if you liked it. :)

Daddy's Little Cannibal


	10. The Dream

**A/N:** So I got my finger infected and now I have to get the puss drain from it. This is my second time doing it (same finger too!) so I might be out for a day or two. It sucks. I'm hoping that I can update this story and Alice in Wonderland before I get it drain, but I don't know. I won't be out for long, it'll be sore for a day or two, and then I'll be able to write again. But still, I usually write every day, so it's hard to know that I can't write.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Twilight_.

**The Dream**

After the police took my statement and I explained to them why I was hanging out with two vampires, they let me off with a warning. The interrogation took three hours. By the time they let me free the plane had already taken off and I was stuck here until the next available flight, which wouldn't arrive for another three hours. I felt like Tom Hanks in _The Terminal,_ only I could speak English and I was only stuck here three hours.

I grabbed a bite to eat from one of the side restaurants and found my way back to the terminal where the plane would pick me up. I sat in one of the uncomfortable plastic chairs and wondered why they didn't chip in money to get recliners for their customers, especially for the people that had to miss their flight because people are assholes and can't keep their opinions to themselves.

I pulled out my cell phone. I figured that I should text Edward and ask him to make sure that my stuff made it to the hotel. That's in case the airline didn't lose my luggage. I found his number in my address book and was about to start a new text when a dry ice cube brushed against the back of my neck. My shoulders arched and I let out a loud gasp.

"What the-" I asked as I turned around.

Edward was standing behind me, grinning. He dropped down so his face was eye level with me. I gasped again.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, closing my phone.

"I didn't want to leave you here, alone," Edward said as he jumped over the back of the chair and landed in the seat. He dropped to the floor and fell back so he was sitting in the seat next to me.

I grinned and threw my cell phone back into my purse. "I'm glad," I said in relief. "I didn't want to fly alone. Knowing my luck the engine might accidently blow out and we would all die." The image of the plane catching on fire and everyone in it falling into a painful death flashed through my mind. I let out an obvious shiver.

"That won't happen, Bella." Edward rolled his eyes. "The statistics of that ever happening to you is 1 in 4, 365,027 and there is no possible way we could fit that many people in an airplane, let alone in this airport. So I doubt that the engine will suddenly decide to explode. Also they say that flying is the safest way to travel."

"Did you come up with those statics by yourself?" I asked.

"I have a lot of time on my hands," Edward admitted. "Speaking of time on my hands, I got something for you." He set his carry-on bag on his lap.

"You didn't have to get me anything," I said. I was embarrassed that he got me something and I didn't get him anything.

"I think you'll like this," he said as he pulled out a CD and handed it to me.

I looked at the cover. "You're kidding, right?" I asked as I flipped it over so I could read the back of it. I didn't feel guilty about not getting him anything anymore.

Edward laughed. "I thought you might like it."

"It is my favorite song," I mumbled unenthusiastically.

Edward had bought me the "I Kissed a Vampire" CD single. There were only three songs on the CD, all different versions of "I Kissed a Vampire." My enthusiasm for the CD could only be compared to someone's enthusiasm to get teeth pulled. Only they get pain medication afterwards.

"Open it up," Edward ordered.

I looked up at him. "Oh, I couldn't. I might accidently scratch the CD and then I can't listen to it." And if I can't listen to it that means I can't sell it back to anyone.

Edward laughed. "Just open it," he said. "I already pulled off the plastic covering, so you can't return it."

"I wasn't going to do that," I was impressed with my ability to sound offended. "I was going to sell it on EBay." I mumbled the last part to myself.

He smiled. "Open it up; I think you might enjoy it."

I opened the CD case. Inside there was a CD with the words "Isabella Swan" scribbled on the top and "Your Prettiest Abomination" written under it. My heart literally skipped a beat. It was a burned copy, that much was obvious, but it was still a copy. I had Isabella's original CD. For some reason that meant more to me than anything that Edward could've ever given me.

I looked up at him. "You have her CD?" I asked.

"Of course," Edward said. "Why wouldn't I?"

I opened my mouth and then closed it. He was right, why wouldn't he have her CD? He was, after all, a fan of hers. It would be lame to be a fan, especially a big enough fan to stalk someone, and not have the decency to buy her CD.

"Thank you," I finally said. "Thank you so much. I never thought that I would get to hear this. Thank you." I smiled.

"I thought you might like it," Edward said. He leaned back in his seat and put his carry-on bag back on the seat next to him. I leaned back in my chair and stared at the copy of Isabella's CD. I couldn't wait until we got to the hotel. I wanted so badly to listen to it.

"I almost forgot to ask. How did the interrogation go?" Edward asked.

I gave him a dark look.

"That bad?" he smiled.

I shook my head and let out a deep breath. "It took them an hour to get the statement out of the two guys. Then they took my statement. I thought that I would get to go home after that, but then another officer came in and started to ask questions why I was with two vampires. He accused me of being a vampo-necro-person-"

"A necrovamp?" Edward asked.

"Yeah! That. So it's real? He didn't make it up?" I was actually surprised that it was a real word. I thought he made it up to try to get me to confess something that I didn't do.

Edward nodded. "It's slang for a woman who has sex with a lot of vampires. The root 'necro' means corpse and the word 'vamp' means woman who uses sex appeal to entrap and exploit men. It's a popular internet term that started in a club in Seattle."

"They think I have sex with vampires?" I screamed. "What?" I dropped my voice so people who liked to eavesdrop couldn't hear our conversation. "I can't be a necropire thing, I'm still a virgin. How could they think that about me? All I did was throw a McFlurry cup at someone. It's not like I was making out with you two.

"And even if I was a necro-whatever they want to call it, it's none of their business what I do with my free time. If I want to have sex with vampires, I'll have sex with vampires. It's a free country and it's not illegal!

"Also, it's not like people haven't done weirder things. You hear about people all the time that kidnap girls and then hide them in their basement. But they don't have names, do they? But if someone has sex with a vampire, all of a sudden they're jaded! Why does it matter if I have sex with a few vampires? It's not like I'm hurting anyone and they're not hurting me!"

I slouched in my chair and crossed my arms over my chest. I grimaced at the floor. It wasn't fair. They were discriminating against vampires. It wasn't their fault that they were vampires. It's like the color of someone's skin or how tall or short someone is. It's not their fault. It just happens.

"Are you done?" Edward asked.

I looked up at him. He was smiling at me. I couldn't understand why he was smiling. He was the one that was being discriminated against.

"Yeah," I sighed. "I'm done."

Edward laughed, which took me off guard and me embarrassed. He wasn't supposed to laugh at me; he was supposed to feel suppressed and angry. Like I did.

"Why are you laughing?" My voice squeaked. "I wasn't trying to be funny."

Edward shook his head and smiled. "I just find it amusing how passionate you are about this. To be honest, most vampires don't really care. But here you are drinking pigs' blood, throwing Blood McFlurries at complete strangers, and now defending vampire and human relationships. Next thing I know you're going to chain yourself to a police officer holding up a sign that with the words 'vampires have feelings too!'" He started to laugh again.

I didn't join in. I was looking at the floor again so I could hide my blush. I was so embarrassed by the fact that I was passionate about something that Edward obviously didn't care about and I made a fool of myself while proving to him that I was passionate about this.

Edward grabbed my hand. I didn't look at him. I couldn't believe how pathetic I was. I mean it was one thing to be passionate about a cause that people actually care about; it's another to be passionate about something that nobody cared about.

"Bella," Edward sighed. He moved my hand so it was on his lap. "Look at me…please?" He grabbed my chin and turned my head so I was facing him. I rolled my eyes so I was looking at the ceiling.

"I didn't mean to hurt your feelings," Edward continued without my encouragement. "It's great that you're passionate about something. I'm just surprised, that's all. Isabella wasn't much for vampire rights, so it amazes me how passionate you are about it."

I looked at him. He was smiling at me. His topaz eyes were shining. I let out a long breath and twisted my lips to the side. I was still embarrassed, but it wasn't as embarrassing. I pulled my chin away from his grip and let out a long sigh. I still had another two and half hours before the plane boarded.

"What are we going to do for the next two hours?" I asked.

"You can go to sleep if want," Edward said. I looked at him. "I know you're tired. Just go to sleep, I'll wake you up when we have to board the plane."

I frowned. "But what are you going to do?" I asked.

He grabbed his bag and pulled out his script. "I can go over my notes," he said. "And write more notes." He pulled out a red pen and took off the cap.

"You still have more notes to take?" I asked. By the time he was done with his script, it was going to look like it was printed on red paper instead of white.

Edward smiled. "No, but I can still go over the notes that I have."

I didn't say anything. I pulled my feet onto the chair and tried to maneuver my body so I could find a comfortable position and fall asleep. My head landed on Edward's shoulder and my side dug into the arm rest separating our chairs. I closed my eyes as I tried to ignore how uncomfortable the this chair was.

Edward wrapped his arm around my shoulder. His fingers weaved into my hair and he pressed his lips to the top of my head. He started to hum. It was the same lullaby from last night. I smiled as I scooted closer to him.

--

The door was locked. I didn't know why I locked it. I knew that it wouldn't do any good. A lock isn't going to stop James, or any other vampire, from coming into my room. I looked around the hotel room. I made sure to clean everything. All of my clothes were pack. The bed was made. Heck, I even turn the TV off. The only thing that was still on was the lights and the radio.

I grabbed the letters I wrote to my parents. I set them on the bed. Then I grabbed the letter that I wrote for Edward. I didn't know what I wanted to do with this one yet. Part of me wanted to keep it to myself and never let him read it, the other part felt like I owed him an explanation. I did spend a lot of time with him…

I threw the letter on the bed next to my parents' and turned up the radio. It was one of my songs. A local radio station was playing all of my songs in honor of my concert tomorrow night. I didn't know how many more times I could hear my voice or the song "Beautiful Woman Hunter." It was driving me up a wall. But I didn't want to change the station or turn it off.

I grabbed the bottle of pain killers that the doctor gave me when I "accidentally" broke my arm when I slammed it (repeatedly) in the car door. Then I grabbed the bottle of vodka from the fridge. It's easy to get alcohol when you're famous. Everyone wants to be your friend and would do anything for you.

I emptied the bottle of pills on the table and poured the vodka in a red plastic cup. I took several deep breaths as I tried to mentally encourage myself to swallow the pills. My hands were shaking, my heart was pounding, and my breath was ragged. I had never been so anxious in my life.

I had already decided that I was going to kill myself. It was just a matter of getting the courage to do it. I've had someone control every movement I've made all of my life. I was tired of people deciding things for me. I wanted to have control over something. So _I_ decided that I would rather kill myself than to die by a vampire.

It was going to be quick and painless.

I swallowed a handful of pills then I started to choke down the vodka. It wasn't going as well as I had planned. The movies had made this seem peaceful. This wasn't peaceful.

The vodka burned on its way down and I felt like I was going to throw up. I had to keep my hand in front of my mouth incase I did. I pushed myself away from the table and went to lie down on the bed. I was hoping that by lying down my stomach wouldn't be as upset. I buried my head into a pillow and closed my eyes. I was positive that I was going to throw up.

I started to cough then I started to gag. I could feel the pills and the alcohol crawl up my throat. I swallowed it back down. I coughed even louder this time. I couldn't stop myself from throwing up. It wasn't the nice throw up either, it was the nasty kind. It came out of my nose as well out of my mouth.

I was crying now. I wasn't sure if it was because it hurt to throw up out of my nose or because I was scared. It could've been both. I rolled off of the bed and went to the bathroom. My stomach was upset and I knew that I was going to throw up again.

This wasn't going to be quick and painless.

--

"Bella," someone whispered as they pushed on my shoulder.

I shook my head and gripped tighter to my stomach. "The movies lied," I heard myself whisper. "They said this was going to be quick and painless, it's not." My mouth was dry.

"Bella," the voice whispered, this time louder. The shaking got more violent. I opened my eyes to see Edward frowning at me. His eyebrows were furrowed, which made creases in his forehead. He looked like he was about to have a heart attack. "Bella, are you okay?" he asked.

I let out a loud burp which made my mouth taste like alcohol. "Yeah," I lied. "I'm fine." I lifted my head from his shoulder, which my made neck pop, and dropped my legs onto the ground. I guessed I moved too quickly because it made my stomach even more upset.

I flinched and tightened my grip. I was hoping that it would pass. I couldn't be nauseous before I went onto an airplane. I would throw up.

"You were crying," Edward said. He started to rub my back. "Are you okay, do you need something to drink?" I shook my head.

I opened my mouth, another burp came out. I was still nauseous. I had to get out of here before I threw up. "Excuse me," I said as I pushed myself off my chair.

"Where are you going?"

"Personal issues," I said not turning to look at him.

**End Chapter.**

**A/N:** I thought about making it longer, but then I realized that it would just be dragging it out. Besides, 3,000 words is a lot of words for a chapter. If I wrote anymore it would just be me dragging it out and I don't know. This just seems like a good place to stop.

Okay, so I know I'm going to have a lot of people ask this, **Bella did have a dream about the other Isabella's suicide**. How cool is that? And it kind of did a Freddy Krooger thing on her. The whole waking up with the taste of alcohol in her mouth and the nausea feeling. Oh yeah, very hardcore. (I'm so lame!)

I would love to get to 1K with this chapter. Just because it would be like the coolest feeling in the world. So, because y'all rock booty, would you mind making that happen? Please?

Daddy's Little Cannibal


	11. The Hilton

**A/N:** Thank you for the amazing reviews and getting me to 1k. I'm glad that y'all liked the last chapter. I love reading your theories, they make me smile. I love the ideas y'all have and the creativity. I'm actually really surprised how quickly I was able to write this chapter. It seriously took me like three hours, which isn't that long considering that I've been having a hard time with my stories lately. I'm excited for this chapter, so make sure to review. :)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Twilight_.

**The Hilton**

Edward and I were in a taxi on the way to the hotel. We hadn't talked much since I woke up from the dream. He had vocalized his worry about me and I always shot it down by saying that I was fine and the nausea must have been from something I had eaten earlier.

I didn't know what to think about the dream. I had never experienced anything remotely similar to it. I wasn't sure if it was me in the dream or Isabella.

I thought that maybe my brain was just playing tricks on me or I was sympathy dreaming, like when people have sympathy pains when someone close to them gets hurt. I was just dreaming about Isabella's death because I felt sorry for her. It didn't explain why I tasted alcohol or why I knew about the letters, though. No one had mentioned anything about letters in the script or in the book.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked again.

I looked at him. I could barely make out his silhouette in the moonlight, but I could imagine the grimace painted across his perfect face. I smiled at him. I knew that he could see me. Vampires' eyes were much sharper than humans'.

"I'm fine," I lied. "I'm just tired."

"Are you feeling sick again?" he asked.

I shook my head. "No, I'm fine, really." I looked away from him and looked out the window, the lights on the streets and in the buildings passed by us in blurs. I was almost positive that the taxi driver was speeding, but no one was on the road to catch him.

I didn't want to go to the hotel. Once we got the hotel, I would have to go to sleep. I was afraid to go to sleep, in case I had another dream like I did at the airport. I drank my weight in pop while we were on the plane so I wouldn't fall asleep. I didn't want to make a scene while we were in the air. The flight attendants and passengers already had enough to worry about without me making them feel any more uncomfortable. There was a vampire on the plane.

I felt like I was in a Freddy Kruger movie. I was doing everything in my power not to fall asleep because I was afraid of not only what I was going to dream, but what would happen while I was dreaming. I woke up feeling nauseous and the taste of alcohol in my mouth. Unless Edward decided to pour alcohol down my throat while I was sleeping, there was no explanation for it.

The taxi stopped in front of a Hilton hotel. Edward was out of the cab and opening up my car door before I was even finished reading the glowing sign above the entrance.

"Thanks," I mumbled as I crawled out of the cab.

Edward handed me the money to give to the driver while he got our luggage from the trunk. I walked around the back of the car to the driver's side. The cab driver rolled down his window and smiled at me. He told me the amount before I could ask. I handed him the money, making sure to give him a nice tip. I had to give him a tip; he was the only taxi that would pick up a vampire.

"So what's with you and the-?" he nodded towards Edward. "You aren't a necrovamp, are you?" he asked as he pocketed the money.

My face hardened. "No, I'm not a necrovamp," I snapped. I regretted giving him the tip.

The cab driver held up his hands in defense. "Hey, I'm not here to judge. I was just asking." He put his hands back on the wheel.

I rolled my eyes and walked to where Edward was standing. He frowned at me. I grabbed his empty hand making sure to lace our fingers together. I wasn't a necrovamp, especially since I was still a virgin, but that didn't mean that I didn't like, maybe even have a crush on, a vampire.

Edward raised an eyebrow. "This isn't another 'vampire are people too' act, is it?" he laughed.

I shook my head. "No, I just wanted to hold your hand," I said. It was true. All I really wanted to do was hold his hand. I liked the way his granite skin felt against mine. I liked the way that he gripped my hand tight enough to let me know that he wasn't going to let me go, but lose enough so it didn't hurt me or intimidate me. I liked the way that his nails were long enough to touch my knuckles. And I loved the way he smiled when I held his hand.

"I already called Emmett, he's going to get our bags for us," Edward said as he led me to front door. I didn't know how comfortable I was about having Emmett get our bags. "The key to our hotel room is waiting at the front desk," he added quickly afterwards.

"You're sharing a hotel room with me?" I asked. I was excited, but I was so tired that my voice held no emotion.

Edward nodded. "We've always shared a hotel room…"

My jaw dropped. So that's how he always got into my hotel room. He had a key to it! He wasn't walking through the walls or climbing through the windows, he was using the front door.

"Why didn't you tell me this?" I snapped.

"I thought you knew," Edward said, surprised. "It's a low budget film; everyone is bunking with each other."

I frowned. "If everyone is bunking with each other, why is there only one bed?" I asked.

"I'm a vampire, vampires don't sleep. What's the point of paying extra money to have two beds when one of them will never be used?" he brought up a good point. "Also, I figured that you would want your privacy so I mostly just walked around town while you slept."

"I wish you've would've told me…" I mumbled, embarrassed. "I would've let you at least lay down with me." I blushed.

Edward smiled. "You can make up for it in this hotel."

I bit my lip and looked down at the floor.

"Welcome to the Hilton," a groggy voice yawned from behind the counter. I looked up to see a college student half asleep. "Check in isn't open till eleven."

"We already have rooms," Edward said. "It's under Cullen."

The boy yawned as he moved his body so he was facing the computer. He typed something and leaned closed to the screen, his eyes squinting. He let out a "hm" before he duck under the counter and pulled out two hotel room keys.

"Here you go," he pushed the keys towards us. "Have a nice stay." He didn't sound enthusiastic about us having a nice stay here.

"Are you tired?" Edward asked as we walked down the hallway toward an elevator.

I shook my head. "No," I lied. I stifled a yawn. "I'm going to go get a pop," I said. "Do you want anything?"

He shook his head. "No, thank you. I'm full from the Blood McFlurry we had earlier." He smiled. I rolled my eyes.

I didn't want to let go of his hand, I actually fought with the idea of just going to the hotel room with Edward and not getting a pop, but then the memory of the dream that I had flashed through my mind and I reluctantly let go of his hand. It instantly felt warm and empty. I hated that feeling.

There was a vending machine next to the door that led to the indoor pool. I stared at the different types of the caffeine filled carbonated drinks. I couldn't find one that I felt like drinking. They all looked unappetizing to me. I glanced at the blood vending machine next to it. I giggled to myself as I thought of buying a packet of blood and drinking that instead.

"What are you laughing about?" the all too familiar voice of Emmett asked.

I rolled my eyes as I turned around. Emmett was leaning against the wall behind me. His arms were crossed over his chest and he was smiling at me. I turned my head and stared at the pop machine. I read over the product names again as I tried to guess which pop had the most caffeine.

"How did the interrogation go?" Emmett asked.

I sighed. "They called me a necropire," I mumbled.

"A necrovamp?" Emmett corrected me.

"Yeah," I nodded, "that. They thought that I was here with you two because I was shooting a porn movie." I grimaced at the pop machine as I pressed a button.

Emmett laughed. "You're kidding me, right?" he asked.

I shook my head.

"Edward in a porn movie." This made Emmett laugh harder.

I grabbed the pop can and tapped the tab with my fingers. I turned around to look at him. His head was down and his shoulders were shaking with his laughter. I didn't laugh with him, no matter how funny I thought it was.

"Don't you have other things to do than harass me in three o'clock in the morning?" I asked.

"No, not really." He shook his head. "What did you tell them after they asked if you were doing porn?"

I shrugged as I pulled the tab to open the can. "Well they didn't think that I was a necrovamp until I told them that I was in a movie with you two. After I told them that, they instantly jumped to the conclusion that I was a necrovamp and the movie we were doing together was pornography. That brought on a whole new list of questions," I rolled my eyes, "it was just bad."

"I'm surprised you didn't cry," Emmett laughed.

"I wanted to! But I was afraid that it would make them suspicious of me. Innocent people don't cry." I took a long drink of my pop and frowned. I was actually kind of glad that Emmett was here. I wanted to ask him a question.

"Emmett," I hesitated. "You're a vampire, right?" I asked.

He raised an eyebrow. "No, I'm not. I just pretend to be so I can look cool," he said, sarcastically.

I closed my eyes. "That's not what I meant," I hesitated, again. "I need to ask you a question," I finally said. "It's a weird question."

"You just asked me if I was a vampire, I don't think you can get any weirder than that."

I blushed and bit my lip. I was trying to find a good way to word this. "Have you ever had a dream about dead people?" I asked.

"No, I don't dream." He shook his head. "At all. I haven't slept in like eighty years."

I rolled my eyes. "Never mind," I mumbled as I walked past him towards Edward and my hotel room.

"Wait," Emmett called out to me. He was in front of me before I could turn around to look at him. "Why were you asking if I've ever dream about a dead person?" he asked.

I took a deep breath. I had to tell someone and I didn't want to tell Edward. "I had a dream about Isabella while we were waiting in the airport. It was about her suicide."

"So?" Emmett asked.

"I had a dream about someone committing suicide, someone that looks exactly like me. Is that grounds for a case study or something similar? There are movies all over the place about people that experience things like this."

"That's science fiction," Emmett said. "Emphasis on the fiction part. This is reality. People have dreams about weird things all the time. Can you name one normal dream you've had? You've probably read the script too much and you brain is just acting out what it would be like for when they shoot the suicide scene."

I frowned. "I didn't know we were shooting Isabella's suicide."

Emmett raised an eyebrow. "How the hell did you get this part?" he asked.

I shrugged. "I don't even know," I admitted. "So you don't think it's anything to worry about?" I asked, relieved.

"Not unless you're contemplating suicide," Emmett said. "And if you are, don't. I don't think that poor boy could take anymore suicides." He shook his head.

Something stabbed me in the chest. Guilt? I didn't know why I felt guilty, I was still alive. "Thanks," I mumbled as I walked past him to head to my hotel room. "For talking to me," I added quickly after.

"No problem," Emmett said. "Thanks for the dollar, by the way."

I turned around to look at him. He was holding a dollar in the air. I patted my pockets and pulled out the changed that I used to get my pop. I was missing a dollar. My eyebrows furrowed. How did he steal a dollar without me knowing? When did he steal that dollar?

I huffed as I stomped down the hallway. "Stupid vampires and their ability to move like the freaking wind."

--

Even though I wasn't afraid to sleep now, I couldn't get to sleep. I had too much caffeine in my system. I was going to be up for awhile. Edward was staying with me to help pass the time. We were listening to Isabella's first CD and playing a game of Go Fish. He was losing, badly.

"Go fish," I smiled at him as I stared at my cards.

"You honestly don't have a five?" he asked.

I shook my head, laughing. "I honestly don't, I would give it to you if I did."

"How about a seven?" he asked.

"You can only ask for one card, now go fish," I giggled.

I pushed my cards to my chest so he wouldn't try to get a sneak when he grabbed his card from the pile. He put the card in the middle of his deck and looked back at him. His topaz eyes shining under his bronze hair.

I smirked. "Do you have a seven?" I asked.

I couldn't look at him in the face after I asked the question. Every time I tried to look at him, I started to laugh. I was never good at anything competitive and I was almost positive that I would lose to him, since he was a vampire, but surprising enough I was doing extremely well.

"I hate this game," he said as he handed me his card. "You know what? I quit. I don't want to play anymore." He threw his cards onto the bed and got off of the mattress.

"Oh c'mon," I yelled, still laughing. "You're just a sore loser." I stuck my tongue out at him as I gathered up the cards.

"I never lose," Edward said. "Never."

"There's a first time for everything," I smiled at him. "Besides, I never win."

"That doesn't make me feel any better," he snapped.

I laughed again. "Did you and Isabella ever play cards?" I asked as I shuffled the deck.

Edward shook his head. "We never really did much together. She wrote a lot in her journal, listened to music, and watched TV. The only things that we really did together was ride the bus."

"I wonder if she could beat you at a card game," I mused to myself.

I could see Edward roll his eyes through the corner of my eye. He also mumbled something under his breath, but I wasn't close enough to hear what it was. It made me giggle, though.

"I think you need to get to sleep," he said as he turned off the CD player.

I put the deck of cards on the night stand next to the bed and glanced at the clock. It was almost six. "We're not filming tomorrow, are we?" I asked.

"No," Edward shook his head. "We have a day off."

I nodded as I turned off the light and climbed under the covers. I wrapped the comforter around my shoulder and waited for Edward to join me. I sighed when I felt his arms wrap around my stomach and his nose dig into my neck. He kissed it.

"I'm glad you're feeling better," he said. "I was worried about you."

I held onto his hand that was holding my stomach. "I'm sorry," I apologized. "I didn't mean to worry you. I was just thinking, that's all."

"What were you thinking about?" he kissed my neck, again. I shivered.

"Isabella's suicide," I admitted. Edward tensed. I felt another stab of guilt. I was going to ask him a question, but I decided against it. I didn't want to open old scars. "I'm sorry that she killed herself," I whispered. "I promise that I'm not going anywhere, though."

His fingers laced with mine and he kissed my cheek. "Thank you," he whispered in my ear.

**End Chapter.**

**A/N:** I can't believe how easy this was for me to write. I'm not kidding. I started to write it and I couldn't stop. Nothing has ever been this easy for me to write, especially the last couple of weeks. I don't know where this was hiding, but I'm glad it's out. I seriously sat down in front of my computer, stated to write, and didn't stop till the chapter was done. It's great.

All I can really say about this chapter is that I like how it turned out and I like even more what doorways I'm opening with it. :)

Daddy's Little Cannibal


	12. The Eulogy

_Someone requested that I write a eulogy and post it on Stephanie's account. After giving it some thought, I decided that I would post one, just because it really does seem like she made an impact in people's lives on here and her stories seem empty without some author note telling them about her death._

"We all die. The goal isn't to live forever. the goal is to create something that will."  
-Chuck Palahniuk, one of Stephanie's favorite authors.

I had no intention to write a eulogy or to post it on Stephanie's fanfiction account. I didn't think that anyone would care about her death beyond an "I'm sorry" or "everyone has to die eventually." But I'm glad to say that I was wrong. The support for Stephanie's death has been over whelming. I don't think anyone, especially Stephanie, expected her to make this big of an impact on so many people's lives.

It's weird that I'm writing a eulogy on fanfiction. Like I said earlier, I had no intention to tell anyone about Stephanie's death beyond Lindsey's (I think her screen name is Bronze something) author note. We're actually lucky that Stephanie has the same password that she's had since fifth grade or else I wouldn't have been able to hack into her account. XD

If there was any doubt in anyone's mind, Stephanie really did love fanfiction. She used to come to me in random moments and squeal about a good review and then quote it for me. When she got a bad review, she would cry and I'll be honest, I couldn't understand why, she just couldn't handle it. But she never gave up; she never even mentioned giving up. She knew that she would have to leave fanfiction again (she had an account previous to this account, but she wasn't as dedicated to it as she was this) but, to her, that was years from now.

I had never seen anyone have such raw talent for writing and a passion to match it. It is no secret that she has grown as a writer (especially her grammar) and I'm sure that she would have, with dedication and practice, become a bestselling author- if that's the career she chose to follow.

Stephanie was an amazing person. She went through a lot in her short life, more than most people go through in a long life. That's one of the reasons that made her amazing. She apologized for the bad choices she made, she learned from her mistakes, and she never gave up. She was a strong person that fought and worked for everything she got. I had never seen her excited about something that wasn't illegal till she found writing and I want to thank everyone that encouraged her to write, because your encouragement helped her deal with her demons.

Stephanie was always imaginative. When we were little she was the one that told us how we were to play pretend. I cannot tell you how many times we locked her up in our shed where she was supposedly murdered before someone could save her- that made a lot of people mad, especially our friend's parents, because the neighbor kids would get angry or cry.

What you see in her stories is what you would see in her if you knew her. She was extremely funny, extremely happy, and loving. She was the type of person that would welcome anyone and everyone into her life with open arms. I cannot tell you how many times she would leave the house at six in the morning to drive three hours away to pick up someone that was drunk and couldn't find a ride home or to comfort someone that needed someone to talk to, even if it was as small as their cat died. She put people before her and was genuine about it. She didn't expect things back; she didn't want things back, which is rare.

I wish that you could've met her. She was genuinely an amazing person. She went through a lot, but that only made her stronger and more amazing. I'm sure I can speak for all when I say that we will miss her and that she is in a better place where she can, hopefully, meet Kurt Cobain, the man that she has admired and looked up to since she was little.

"When other little girls wanted to be ballerinas, I wanted to be Jeffry Dahmer."  
-Stephanie (Daddy's Little Cannibal)

_Lindsey (Bronzehairedgirl620) has agreed to write a eulogy for Stephanie. Expect to see that within the next few days. I have asked for the obituary and any information on the funeral not be mentioned for privacy reasons. I realize that you do care about her, but this is the internet and not everyone is as nice as they may seem. Again, thank you for all the support you have given my family, I deeply appreciate it. I have written a one-shot, on request, on my personal fanfiction account called _Close Call, _if you would like to read it, my penname is kikyoskiller and I am on Stephanie's favorite author list._

_Unfortunately, I do not have the password to Stephanie's e-mail (there's a cute story behind that). So I cannot reply back to any PMs that you send, if you would like to send me a PM, please send it through my own account. Again, thank you for all the amazing support._

_Rest in Peace, Stephanie._


	13. Eulogy Number 2

_Bronzehairedgirl620's eulogy for Stephanie's (Daddy's Little Cannibal not Stephenie Meyer) death.  
September 11, 1990 - May 8, 2009  
_

**Persevere: **To persist in anything undertaken; maintain a purpose in spite of difficulty, obstacles or discouragement. To continue steadfastly.

Daddy's Little Cannibal was undoubtedly the best author on FF, and will continue to be remembered for many years to come. I told her this numerous times, and although she didn't believe me, the overwhelming amount of support we've received over the past few days definitely shows that.

I've been asked by both Stephanie's sister and a few readers to write a eulogy from a slightly different perspective. Daddy's Little Cannibal was killed in a drunk driving accident on May 8th, and will forever be remembered by everyone who was fortunate enough to know her.

I wish you all could've known her like I did. She was an amazing person, so full of life and imagination. Her creativity was unbelievable, her story ideas original and flawlessly written, and her personality was even better. She was funny, kind, understanding, and didn't let anything faze her. Whenever she'd receive a flame, she'd talk about it but move on, not wanting it to dampen her spirits. Whenever I'd send her a page long rant at 3am, she'd listen and say more than 'I'm sorry.' Whenever my writing was horrible and off, she'd wait for me to figure it out and help me instead of getting irritated. She was the best collaboration partner I could've asked for, and I'm honored that I was the person she chose to write stories with.

If there are two things Stephanie wanted to pass onto everyone, it's to write for yourself and to persevere. She told everyone not to listen to what the readers want, but to write what the _author _thinks is fair, and if it's justified, the readers will understand. She taught FF to push forward no matter what, to _persevere_. It was that optimistic attitude that kept my love of writing growing, as it fueled many around the world. We wanted to get matching tattoos with the word, just to remember that at the end of the day, flames and bad reviews aren't worth it. Stephanie never let anything get her down, and truly lived her own advice.

If there's anything she wanted to tell the Fanfiction world, it's to continue despite all obstacles. To never back down and never give up, just as Stephanie never did.

Stephanie was a phenomenal person in addition to being an amazing writer. She'd make me laugh with jokes about seeing movies with Canadian being a language and her dog humping analogies, as well as our love of Mel Brooks films. We planned on going to Florida and learning how to wrestle, as well as me going down, staying with her, and getting hit on by gay guys at the Lizard Lounge.

And that if we were lesbians, we decided we'd be together. ;)

She claimed she dragged me into everything, but I'm so glad she did. If she hadn't, I wouldn't have known what an amazing person she was. She truly was one of my closes friends. If I had never harassed her to let me beta the original Cigarette Burns, I would've never gotten to know her as well as I have, and for that I am truly grateful.

She was a flabbergastingly awesome person, and yes, that's a word. Stephanie said so. She inspired many around the world to put themselves out on a limb and write, and I know she'll be missed by all who had the chance to read one of her stories.

She made Fanfiction and the Twilight community a better place. Her work will go on to be remembered, and she's made her mark. She's a legend. I know if she were here right now, she'd be looking at the number of people who have given her family and me support and wondering why people cared so much.

It's because we love you, Steph. :)

I hope you all remember her as an amazing author and even better person. And yes, Stephanie, I fully plan on writing that editorial on you being the unicorn queen. You just wait.

"_And so the artist fell in love with the drug addict."_

"_What a stupid artist."_

"_What a sick, manipulative drug addict."_

-Daddy's Little Cannibal, 'Cigarette Burns'


	14. Do You Have Cigarette Burns?

_Sorry for another author's note, but this is important._

Thank you for your support through this hard time, especially those who reported the flamer (she's been deleted from FanFiction). I just have one favor. Steph, Daddy's Little Cannibal, lost her copy of Cigarette Burns a few months before she passed away. Her computer crashed and both versions of the story were lost. I was wondering if anyone had a copy of her fan fiction version. I know that Lindsey (Bronzehairedgirl620) already asked, but we really want a copy.

Please and thank you,

Jo (kikyouskiller).


	15. Cigarette Burns Has Been Posted

This is the last author note that I will ever post on any of Stephanie's (Daddy's Little Cannibal) stories. After this note, her account will officially be unactive.

We have found a copy of Cigarette Burns and instead of posting it on Stephanie's account, I have asked Bronzehairedgirl620 to post it on her account. So if you would like to read it, it would be a good idea to head over to Bronzehairedgirl620's account and click on the story titled "Cigarette Burns." You can find her account in Daddy's Little Cannibal's favorite author list.

As of now, this account will no longer be updated or accessed.

Thank you for the support. It has been greatly appreciated, not just by me, but my family as well.

I hope that you enjoy Daddy's Little Cannibal's "lost" story and don't be afraid to review, because I can almost promise that Stephanie is looking down at us and reading them. :)


End file.
